Remember who you are!
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: La fée électrique était ravi d'être à Fairy Tail, mais quelque chose lui manquait pour faire son bonheur. L'amour et l'amitié. Cependant, après son retour d'Edolas avec les autres. Elle n'était plus la même et Luxus Draer se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir fait du mal dans le passé. Des anciens membres de Saber Tooth envisageaient une attaque contre l'une dès leurs...Mais (..)
1. Le prologue

**Le prologue**

**Titre :** Souviens-toi de qui tu es !

**Les ships : ( Luxus Draer / OC ) / (Grey / Juvia)**

**Rating : M ( lemon dans les chapitres avenir)**

* * *

****Résumé :**** Jade Fluffy (OC) faisait partie de la guilde des fées à « _Magnolia _» depuis sa jeunesse et elle n'était plus la souffre douleur de la guide des Saber Tooth car elle avait été jeté hors de la guilde par les dragons jumeaux parce qu'elle a été trop faible pour eux. Après ces événements, Jade se sentait comme chez elle à la guilde de Fairy Tail sous la protection de Makarof. Cependant, des rêves prémonitoires de Fluffy agissaient pendant son sommeil : les dragons jumeaux étaient à l'origine de ses rêves, mais pourquoi ? Allaient-ils la provoquer chez les fées ? Ou un destin tragique attendait la jeune fée aux pouvoirs électriques comme Luxus?

****Note****** :**Bonjour, je reviens sur une nouvelle histoire et ça sera sur l'un de mes personnages fétiches de la série tv « Luxus Draer » et il sera en couple avec une de mes OC (pas toute de suite, hein) au fils de l'histoire. Il y aura sans doute ( **plusieurs chapitres**) dans cette histoire, car il y a une suite de prévue. ^^ En bref, je suis accro à ce manga depuis des années après Naruto. Il fait partie de mes tops 5 et il est le 1er de mes classements, le manga Fairy Tail !

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une «_****review****_» c'est gratuit et cela rend l'auteur souriant derrière son écran qui écrit pour le plaisir du partage du monde virtuel. Évidement, rien n'est à moi sauf : Jade Fluffy qui fait partie de mon imagination. Bonne lecture, à tous !** J'ai vu qu'il y avait une autre Jade dans Fairy Tail**..La mienne sera totalement différente...Merci, à ma correctrice **: ******Almayen****

* * *

C'était le calme plat à Magnolia avant la fête des fées. Tout le monde se préparait aux festivités mais Jade n'y participait pas beaucoup pour aider ses camarades. Solitaire et soucieuse à cause de ses rêves, Fluffy se taisait, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'air concentré. Il n'y avait que Grey ou Natsu qui la faisait rire, mais ils n'étaient pas là, ce matin. Ils étaient en mission de rang B avec Lucy et Wendy depuis quelques semaines. Jade ne les avait pas secondés car Erza avait pris sa place pour les surveiller sur les champs de bataille. Jade se retrouvait donc coincée avec tous les autres et aidait parfois Mirajane à faire les boissons pour les membres de la guilde.

En apparence Jade avait des cheveux longs de couleur framboise qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des reins. Ses yeux étaient de couleur vert pomme et sa peau était pâle comme de la neige. Sa tenue détenait une coloration différente pour se faire remarquer au sein de la guilde. Fluffy ne portait qu'un mini haut qui cachait seulement sa poitrine et un short de couleur cerise avec une bordure blanche sur les côtés du bermuda. Ses chaussures étaient des baskets de couleur vert tilleul. Sa touche finale était un simple chapeau avec une plume d'oiseau au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne le portait pas tout le temps, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était dehors parmi les siens.

Souriante, Fluffy se fit interpeller par la voix de Max qui se tenait en face d'elle, l'air bavard. Jade n'y prêta pas attention et Max pleura dans son coin, car Jade n'avait pas réagit à sa blague pour la détendre un peu. Malgré ça, Jade le remercia pour sa touche d'humour, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, ces derniers temps. Blessé, Max rejoignit Macao et Droy au bout de la salle :

—Elle ne m'aime pas ! fit Max, en pleurant devant eux. Je lui ai fait quelque chose ? Lança-t-il, en étant en face d'eux.

— Elle est sur les nerfs contre tout le monde depuis qu'Erza est partie rejoindre les autres.

— Tu as raison Droy, mais je connais son regard, il y autre chose qui la perturbe, en ce moment. Confia,le bras droit de Makarof.

— Comme Luxus par exemple ! commenta le jeune homme. Ils étaient proches, non ? Avant ? Devina ce dernier, en regardant Macao dans les yeux.

—Oui, un peu. Ils ne se parlent quasiment pas en public, remarqua Macao en les regardant de loin.

Jade but sa bière avec lenteur. Elle avait hâte que les autres reviennent de leur mission de rang B pour l'ambiance au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Sans Natsu et les autres la bonne humeur n'était plus là pour Jade Fluffy. _Quand Macao lui fit part de ses inquiétudes à Jade Fluffy et la concernée_ chercha Max du regard, mais il se trouva avec Droy qui mangeait du poulet, mais Loki l'interrompit dans ses recherches et la voix de Jade fut pas si amicale que cela envers l'esprit céleste du lion :

—Loki, tu n'es pas avec ta nouvelle maîtresse des clés ? Commenta la mage de l'électrique, en souriant.

— Lucy m'a donné sa permission pour que je me repose cette semaine. En plus, il y a des filles.

—Toujours aussi dragueur, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas Loki, fit Jade en face du lion.

—Je vois. Tu te défiles toujours après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la mission avec Lucy et les autres ?

—Tu vas te taire, Loki ! s'énerva la jeune fée. Laisse-moi, tranquille. Tu me provoques.

Loki eut un léger sourire de satisfaction, mais il sentit le regard intense de Luxus qui se trouvait derrière lui, l'air froid. Mal à l'aise, Loki s'éclipsa et laissa Jade entre les mains du petit-fils de Makarof qui ne la quitta pas des yeux. Comme d'habitude, le mage de foudre mit sa main au-dessus de la tête de Jade Fluffy. Celle-ci ne broncha pas devant cet homme musclé qui était impressionnant pour elle. Luxus ne la quitta pas des yeux et posa doucement son doigt du milieu sur son front et elle ne bougea pas :

—Tu n'as rien oublié ? Petite tête ? demanda Luxus, en la regardant dans les yeux.

—Oublier quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Luxus, fit-telle, en l'ignorant.

—Tu m'ignores en plus ? grommela le concerné. C'est la fête, espèce d'idiote, tu as oublié ?

— Je sais que c'est la fête, mais sans Natsu et les autres, ce n'est pas pareil !

— Tu es butée, tu ne changeras jamais. Boude dans ton coin au lieu de faire la fête... s'énerva le blond, en soupirant devant elle, déçu.

Jade fronça les sourcils et saisit vivement le bras de Levy pour s'enfuir de l'emprise de Luxus qui était sur le point de lui faire la morale. Elles se trouvèrent dehors et Jade la remercia avec une voix plus calme et douce contrairement à Luxus :

— Merci, Levy de m'avoir sauvé de cette impasse avec Luxus, remercia la fée derrière la porte, en étant souriante.

—Je t'en prie. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu veux aller en ville avec moi ? Pour te changer les idées ? Proposa, son amie.

—Avec plaisir ! Heureusement que tu es là, Levy. Sinon avec Loki et Luxus dans les parages je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, dit Jade en la suivant à ses côtés.

Le rat de bibliothèque lui sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles et Jade ne cessa de sourire avec elle. Pendant qu'elles marchaient dehors, Loki les observa au coin de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il s'en alla dehors pour les surveiller de près. Le lion voulait parler à Jade en tête à tête, mais Gajeel le suivit avec Panthère Lily :

—Tu vas où Loki ? demanda le dragon, en marchant à côté de lui.

—C'est pas vrai ! Vous ne me lâchez jamais les baskets, tous les deux ! s'énerva l'esprit du lion.

—Si tu suis Levy , nous te suivons. Je ne connais pas trop ses goûts et je veux lui offrir un cadeau.

— Un cadeau ? Tu es sérieux Gajeel ? fit le chat, en le regardant de haut, l'air étonné.

—Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Levy ? C'est la fête à Magnolia, je veux juste voir des filles, fit Loki en haussant les épaules, donc arrêtez de me suivre, c'est compris ? termina-t-il, en s'éclipsant. J'en ai marre d'eux ! Pensa l'esprit du lion, en sautant sur les toits des maisons.

Le dragon d'acier leva les yeux au ciel et Loki avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il reprit la parole avec son nouvel ami, la Panthère Lily qui s'en fichait un peu pour l'histoire des cadeaux :

—Les filles sont déjà loin, Gajeel. Tu veux vraiment offrir un cadeau à Levy ? Demanda l'Exceed du dragon.

— Absolument ! Tu crois que Levy va adorer si je lui achète un ours en peluche ? questionna le dragon d'acier, avec un regard d'interrogateur.

—Sûrement, je ne connais rien aux goûts des femmes. J'espère seulement que Levy ne te remarquera pas pendant notre promenade, termina Lily en marchant à ses côtés.

Au loin, Loki marchait les mains dans les poches. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait Jade depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la guilde en fin d'après-midi. Son cœur se serra fortement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se mit dans une ruelle sombre et le lion se calma un peu dans la pénombre. Ça recommençait encore pour lui et cela lui rappelait douloureusement Karen, son ancienne maîtresse de clés. Loki avait mal comme si on lui arrachait le cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il fit tomber ses lunettes sur le goudron. Il reprenait son souffle, à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Du côté des filles, Levy achetait les derniers préparatifs pour la guilde des fées. Des hommes entouraient Jade, mais elle les ignora totalement et ils s'éloignèrent d'elles. Jade aida Levy et elle se sentit observée au loin, mais eut une étrange sensation et elle se retourna dans l'autre sens et Levy remarqua l'altitude de son amie et lui dit :

—Tout va bien ? Tu me sembles soucieuse...

— Rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, Levy Il commence à faire froid...

— Bien, ils vont être contents et je suis que Luxus sera ravi de t'avoir pour lui tout seul...Avoua sa meilleure amie, en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es dingue ! Luxus n'est pas compatible avec moi...

— Arrête, vous vous faites la tête et vous étiez proches avant non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

— Levy... Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça ? Pesta, la fée aux cheveux verts.

Levy se mit en face d'elle et elle lui tint la main :

—Ça crève les yeux depuis cette dernière bataille au Palais de la foudre...

— Levy je pensais qu'en m'éloignant des gens, je pouvais éviter de les faire souffrir...

— Ne dit pas ça malgré ton passé, tout comme lui, vous avez changés en bien.

— Et toi avec Gajeel ? Monsieur muscle ? Ça se passe comment ?

— Bah ça va, il devient de plus en plus protecteur, donc c'est cool...termina la fée avec une voix plaisante.

Levy rougit et avoua tout à sa meilleure amie qui était contente pour eux, mais ils étaient aussi discrets que Levy et Gajeel, car même si, ils n'étaient pas ensembles Jade se sentait proche de Luxus depuis cette dernière bataille qui avait touché sa maison : Fairy Tail.

* * *

****Fin du prologue !****

****Merci d'avoir lu !****

****Il s'agit de ma 1er fanfic sur le manga.****


	2. Chapitre1 Que les préparatifs commencent

****Acte 1: Le destin de Jade****

****Chapitre 1: Que les préparatifs commencent !****

* * *

****Note : ****Bonjour, je vous publie le chapitre un de cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Je vous souhaite une belle lecture ! J'essaie de respecter les caractères des personnages...Bonne lecture, à tous ! Il y aura un chapitre par semaine voire deux selon mon inspiration...

* * *

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent à la guilde, elles ne virent pas grand-chose à cause des papiers cadeau pour tous les membres de la guilde des fées. Jade se trouvait derrière Levy qui ne marchait plus à cause des garçons qui les entourèrent de plus en plus devant l'entrée de la taverne. Le frère de Mirajane en eut assez de cette situation et alla de ce pas aider les filles qui étaient en détresse à cause des ces imbéciles qui leur bloquaient le passage.

Elfman porta Jade sans difficulté. Les cadeaux qu'elle tenait ne tombèrent même pas car Jade les serra fortement contre sa poitrine afin qu'ils n'effondrent pas dans le vide. Étant l'homme le plus fort et le grand de la guilde, Elfman fut ravi d'avoir soutenu Jade dans cette situation fréquente pour la guinguette, mais l'homme ne le regretta pas de l'avoir sauvé de cette impasse inentendue. Mais le frère de Mirajane avait oublié Levy dans la foulée et il dit à voix haute devant le visage surpris de Jade Fluffy :

—_**J'ai oublié Levy...**_**_**Zut !**_**pesta l'homme, en parlant à voix haute.

—Elfman, merci de m'avoir aidé. C'est gentil, le remercia la jeune femme, en souriant devant lui. C'est gentil, ça.

—De rien, Jade. Je vais chercher Levy, je reviens, commenta le frère de Mirajane.

Elfman Strauss arriva avec Levy qui se trouvait derrière lui, soulagée. Levy déposa les objets sur la table vide et Jade fit la même chose. Jade éparpilla les paquets sur la table et Levy sortit les banderoles de couleur _**rose**_ et _**jaune**_ pour les accrocher aux plafonniers de la taverne. Mirajane marcha doucement vers eux et elle servit des boissons fraîches aux filles qui avaient très soif suite à leurs heures de marche. Elfman ne quitta pas les filles pour autant et il resta avec elles pour les aider car la nuit allait être longue pour tout le monde :

—Vous avez tout trouvé pour les préparatifs de la fête ? demanda la jeune femme qui se trouva derrière le comptoir, en souriant devant les filles de Fairy Tail.

—Oui de justesse, car il n'y avait presque plus rien dans les rayons du marché, firent les filles.

—**Super ! **Fit Elfman. Ca va être une super fête Mirajane ! termina son frère, en étant heureux.

— Oui, Elfman ça va être génial, comme tous les ans, dit la concernée. Tu vas mieux on dirait Jade ? commenta, l'ambassadrice de la guilde.

La concernée tourna sa tête vers la sœur de Elfman Strauss et elle lui répondit avec sincérité pendant que Luxus la regardait légèrement du coin de l'œil, l'air jaloux parce que Elfman était trop proche d'elle, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter :

—Oui, je vais mieux Mirajane, je te remercie. Levy a eu une bonne idée en m'invitant à faire les achats avec elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux en quelques heures ! mentit Jade à Mirajane pour ne pas la décevoir ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde.

La sœur de Strauss lui sourit sincèrement et repartit vers le comptoir afin de laver ses verres sales. La jeune femme remarqua que Luxus était bien trop silencieux depuis le retour de Jade du marché. Elle s'approcha de lui pour remplir son verre vide et elle entama une conversation électrique :

—Tu vas lui dire quand Luxus ? Que tu repars en mission avec ta troupe ?

—Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant Mirajane. Jade est de bonne humeur, cela me suffit. Lança le blond, en ayant une voix imposante devant l'ambassadrice de la guilde.

—Vraiment ? Luxus ? Tu as oublié comment elle était avant cette bataille ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela maintenant. Je veux boire tranquillement ! gronda le dragon de la foudre, en buvant sa choppe.

—Comme tu voudras, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire, car après la fête à Magnolia, il y a un concours de bikini.. Tu ne voudrais pas louper ça ? N'est-ce pas ? lança Mirajane avec un air amusé.

Luxus toussota maladroitement dans sa bière et il imagina très bien Jade en maillot de bain de couleur jaune puis très décolleté et sexy à la fois. Elle l'avait prit au piège avec ce concours de bikini qui s'approchait à grande vitesse à Magnolia. Luxus changea aussitôt d'avis sur son départ et la sœur d'Elfman lui passa une magazine féminine consacré aux bikinis de tous les styles de Magnolia. Il le rangea dans sa poche pendant que Mirajane lui parla encore de la jeune mage Jade Fluffy :

—Tu as quatre jours pour discuter avec Jade, Luxus. Sinon, c'est moi qui lui dit, **ok ?**

—Ok, tu m'as eu avec mes sentiments Mirajane ! J'ai compris, je lui parlerai, tu es contente ? Gronda-t-il, en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

—Oui, je suis satisfaite ! Enfin, tu commences à prendre tes propres décisions Luxus. Remarqua-t-elle, en ayant une voix amusée.

—Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix Mirajane, murmura le blond, en buvant sa seconde bière.

Bien sûr si, Luxus était ravi de rester encore à Magnolia pendant quelques jours et il pivota légèrement son corps vers la table de Jade qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il était toujours assis sur son siège au comptoir, mais il avait changé de sens pour mieux l'observer dans son élément. Pensif, il fut interrompu par son leader du groupe rajin: Fried Justine qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Fried ne quitta pas des yeux Jade qui le regardait étrangement, mais sans le provoquer pour autant car ils n'étaient pas très proches. La moindre étincelle pouvait déclencher une bagarre entre les deux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment non plus. Et Fried le fit savoir à Luxus qui n'écoutait toujours pas sa crise de mécontentement :

—Fried tu me lâches un peu ? Ok, tu fait partie de ma garde personnelle, mais tu exagères là ! Se plaignit Luxus, en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers Jade.

—J'exagère ? Reprit l'autre garçon, en regardant Luxus droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as yeux que pour elle ! Lança-t-il tristement devant son leader.

—Arrête d'être aussi susceptible Fried. De plus, il y a un concours de bikini dans quelques jours. reprit le grand blond, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Là, Fried fit la moue et même si il admirait Luxus depuis longtemps, ce dernier était trop adsorbé par la présence de Jade à l'intérieur de la guilde des fées. Fried avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Luxus et il ne l'approuvait pas . Il le fit savoir à Luxus et le correspondant le devança en lui disant qu'il allait annuler la mission périlleuse du rang S pendant quelques jours :

—Tu comptes annuler la mission pour ça? grommela Fried, en étant bouche-bée. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

—Si je le suis, après tout je suis le petit-fils du vieux donc je dois la protéger pendant son , le petit-fils du maître, en posant sa choppe sur le bord.

_**—**__****Grrr, ok.****_**.. **Mais, ce n'est pas à cause cette histoire de concours de bikini qui te retient ici ? Luxus? devina Fried avec un air détendu sur son visage.

Luxus soupira intérieurement et il lança subitement à Fried un sourire coquin sur le coin de ses lèvres et ce dernier se crispa devant lui. Parce qu'il avait comprit les intentions du dragon de la foudre et il était contre :

—Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Luxus ! Gronda-t-il, en le fusillant du regard. Tu es un __**pervers**__!

— _**Bah quoi ?**_ Toi aussi tu aimes les bikinis, non ? Allez, soit un peu joueur pour l'instant ! Reprit Luxus, en lui tapotant légèrement le dos.

**— **_**_**Grrr,**_**__**tu m'agaces Luxus ! Ok**_, pour cette fois-ci, mais on part dans trois semaines, c'est clair ?

—Oui, oui, j'ai compris on partira dans trois semaines Fried, soupira Luxus en regardant la porte de la guilde qui était grande ouverte depuis quelques secondes.

Il entendit soudainement la voix de Natsu.

Lorsque Luxus crut entendre la voix de Natsu, il ne rêvait pas. La salamandre était devant la porte d'entrée, l'air souriant avec toute son équipe qui était dans un sale état. Ils étaient de retour après un long mois d'absence à Magnolia. Il y eu enfin de l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la guilde et cela fit plaisir à voir à Macao et les autres. Jade ne put toutefois pas saluer ses meilleurs amis car les fils de la banderole étaient emmêlés dans ses bras et elle ne put bouger dans tous les sens.

Ayant vu la scène, Carla eut un sourire amusé sur le coin de sa moustache et elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour humilier la jeune femme qui était embarrassée devant ses amis. Au loin, Luxus la regarda précautionneusement, l'air détendu mais ne fit rien pour l'aider dans cette voie sans-issue et il croisa ses bras, l'air réfléchis. En haut, la petite chatte blanche tira vivement sur la corde et fit pivoter Jade dans tous les sens du terme. Ce fut maître Grey qui l'attrapa de justesse avec l'aide de ses deux mains froides. Jade fut un peu secouée et elle reprit ses esprits. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien avec un sourire galant et Juvia scruta la scène avec un regard intense :

—_**Merci, Grey. **__**_**Grr**_**__** cette peste de Carla ! **__**Je vais l'étriper ! **_s'énerva Jade en voyant que cela faisait rire Carla et Happy qui volèrent au-dessus d'elle_**. Je vais vous étriper !**_

—Elle t'as aidé en te sortant du mauvais pas, Jade, commenta Grey.

—Oui, c'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir attrapé avant que je me fasse encore humilier par cette chatte ! Remercia la jeune femme, en souriant à Grey.

—De rien, répondit Grey en lui balançant un sourire chaleureux. Ca n'a pas changé ici.

—Vous arrivez à pic pour m'aider à décorer cet endroit, les garçons, annonça Jade en les observant.

Natsu se calma un peu et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa meilleure amie qui avait besoin d'aide pour attacher les banderoles au plafond. Il défia Grey de les accrocher en hauteur. D'un mouvement rapide, ils prirent les bannières et ils se mirent à courir partout dans la salle :

—Ce n'est pas un concours les garçons ! intervint la concernée, en mettant sa main sur son front. Ils sont pénibles !

—Ils sont comme ça, commenta Elfman. Ils aiment la compétition, ce sont des gamins.

—Pas faux, mais au moins avec ton aide et celle des garçons, ça sera vite décoré, pas vrai Levy ?

_**—**__**_**Mmmhh**_**_, elle m'a l'air ailleurs depuis que vous êtes rentrées du marché, fit Elfman.

—Elle doit chercher Gajeel du regard, mais au fait, il est où ce crétin ? fit la mage électrique.

— On ne sait pas. Il doit être sûrement dehors à cette heure tardive... répondit le frère de Strauss. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

—Merci, Elfman, répondit Jade, d'une voix gentille et douce.

Levy n'écoutait pas la voix de Jade qui se trouva à cinq mètres d'elle. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha du rat de biothèque et lui tapota légèrement son épaule. La jeune femme avait une nature peureuse et elle sursauta face à ce geste inentendu et elle vit Jade qui se trouvait légèrement à sa gauche :

—Levy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu le cherches du regard ?

—Oui, je suis inquiète, je ne le perçois pas dans les environs..

—Il est sûrement dehors, je vais le chercher, entama Jade en lui tournant le dos.

—Merci, Jade. Mais, tu crois que cela est une bonne idée ? bafouilla Levy, d'une voix tremblante.

—T'en fait pas pour Macao et Luxus, je vais pouvoir m'éclipser pendant quelques secondes et je vais aller le chercher ce crétin.

—Merci.

Levy ne lui répondit pas, mais était inquiète pour Gajeel qui n'était toujours pas revenu du marché depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsque Macao se retourna sur lui-même, il ne vit pas Jade qui n'était plus à l'intérieur de la salle et il cria sur les autres. Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement, car s'il arrivait la moindre chose à Jade pendant l'absence du vieux, Macao subirait sa fureur...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Balade nocturne et

****Chapitre 2 : Balade nocturne et conversation !****

* * *

Jade ne se trouvait plus à l'intérieur de la taverne de Fairy Tail, car elle allait chercher Gajeel qui était encore au marché de nuit à Magnolia pour trouver le cadeau idéal de Levy. Les mains dans les poches, la mage électrique observa le ciel avec un air mélancolique sur son visage pâle comme la neige. Son air était faux devant les autres, mais une fois dehors, la pupille de Makarof eut une autre expression sur sa figure et elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Luxus. Soucieuse, la jeune fée de dix-huit ans et demi secoua la tête dans tous les sens et elle sentit encore cette ombre qui la suivait depuis tout à l'heure. Vivement, la jeune femme tourna énergiquement sa tête derrière elle mais ne vit toujours rien dans l'ombre. Cela ne la rassura pas. La fée continua quand même sa marche vers les allées du marché. La foule était encore semi-présente à l'intérieur du marché où il n'y avait que des adultes, les enfants étant au lit à cette heure tardive.

À ce moment précis, la mage électrique regarda un jeune couple qui s'aimait tendrement dans l'allée et cela la déprima encore plus. En observant le jeune couple modèle, Jade ne se sentit pas bien : elle s'y voyait très bien avec Luxus, mais la pupille de Makarof savait parfaitement bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Le couple bouscula Jade sans faire exprès dans l'allée du marché et se fut Gajeel qui maintenu son équilibre. Il était arrivé pile au bon moment car la jeune femme allait encore se faire humilier publiquement à cause des passants et de sa maladresse légendaire. Elle eut une petite égratignure, mais avec l'intervention du dragon d'acier, le pire avait été évité ouvertement. La mage essuya la poussière qui se trouvait sur ses habits et remercia le chasseur de dragon qui fut surpris de sa maladresse.

—Ça t'arrive souvent de tomber comme ça ? En public ? lui demanda le brun, l'air amusé.

— _**Aahaha**_, ironisa-t-elle devant lui, pas du tout ! Enfin je te trouve ! souffla Jade, en l'observant.

— Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ? lui demanda le dragon d'acier, l'air intrigué devant elle.

— Levy est morte d'inquiétude ! Elle m'a envoyée te chercher espèce de crétin ! Pesta la fée.

Il se frotta la nuque et lui dit d'une voix grave et joyeuse à la fois :

—Je n'avais pas vu l'heure et j'ai enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Levy. Se venta-t-il.

—Attends, tu étais dans les allées du marché pour ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Gajeel !

—Je le sais. Mais comme son anniversaire approche à grand pas, je voulais lui acheter son cadeau.

**— Pas question !** C'est privé ! pesta le dragon d'acier, en cachant le cadeau de Levy derrière lui.

—Ok, pas de problème . Après tout, c'est votre histoire d'amour pas le mien ! fulmina-t-elle, l'air ailleurs.

Le dragon d'acier écarquilla ses yeux, l'air surpris. Il suivit Jade qui était furieuse à cause de ses propos blessants. Jade avait une démarche rapide et prompte vers le pont de Magnolia. Elle s'arrêta net vers la barre gauche du pont et la fée perçut des lampes qui se reflétaient dans l'eau douce de la ville car elles volèrent dans le ciel. Gajeel la rejoignit et ils regardèrent ensemble l'envol des lucioles.

—Pourquoi tu t'énerves aussi vite ces derniers temps ? demanda le dragon, en étant l'air intrigué.

—Je ne sais pas et je m'excuse Gajeel pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis emportée... admit-elle, en soufflant devant l'eau de la rivière douce .Je suis à bout... déclara-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

—Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des coups de barre Jade, mais depuis qu'on est de retour...

—Je suis différente, je sais. Je me sens changée depuis qu'on est revenu d'Edolas pas toi ?

—Évidement, que si. On a tous grandit depuis qu'on a été là-haut, Jade. Puis, tu as sauvée Lily.

—Oui, j'ai sauvé Panthère Lily de moi-même. J'avoue que de voir nos doubles, ça m'avait fait un choc de me voir en face...Déclara-t-elle, en étant toujours sur l'affront.

—Tu m'étonnes. Mon double a été un médiocre chanteur et toi tu as été une mage redoutable... lui avoua Gajeel, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule gauche de son amie, l'air calme.

La jeune mage lui sourit et ils discutèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Macao les ramène à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il était plus de six heures du matin et Jade s'était endormie sur l'une des tables vides de la taverne. Luxus l'emmena dans un des lits de la guilde. Il la souleva doucement et l'emmena en haut des escaliers puis la déposa lentement sur l'un des lits vide de la guilde. Tout le monde n'avait pas de logement car la ville de Magnolia était chère. La plupart des membres de la guilde n'y restaient pas pour y vivre à cause des missions dangereuses. Luxus mit la couverture sur le corps endormi de la jeune fée et repartit aussitôt en bas de la taverne pour rejoindre Gajeel et les autres...

Pendant son sommeil, Jade fit un horrible cauchemar à propos du royaume de Fiore et elle se réveilla en sursaut, l'air paniqué. La fée électrique regarda le radio-réveil et il indiquait qu'il n'était que sept heures trente du matin. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures et la fatigue était toujours présente à l'intérieur de ses membres. La protéger du maître eut encore des tremblements. Ces-derniers avaient commencé depuis son voyage à Edolas avec les autres membres de la guilde. La pupille de Makarof se redressa avec difficulté sur le matelas et son regard se posa directement sur le petit-fils du maître qui se trouvait vers l'entrée. Comme d'habitude, Luxus avait les bras croisés vers son torse et il la fixa dans les yeux sans cligner les siens.

Jade leva les yeux au ciel et elle se leva du lit. N'ayant plus sommeil, la jeune fée de Fairy Tail s'étira les bras vers le haut. Elle s'habilla en rajoutant un gilet blanc sur ses épaules, parce qu'il faisait très frais à Magnolia et dans le royaume de Fiore le matin. Luxus ne lui céda pas le passage et Jade pesta devant lui, mais il ne lui céda pas pour autant l'ouverture des escaliers étroits.

—_****Putain****_**, tu fais chier Luxus ! **pesta Jade en étant encore endormie. Tu me provoques dès le réveil ! Gommela-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre supérieur.

—Il faut qu'on se parle . Je veux en profiter pendant que les autres ne sont pas là...

—Tiens, c'est nouveau ? Tu me parles depuis quand Luxus ? À chaque fois, c'est pareil ! Gronda-t-elle. Toujours à l'écart des autres...

—C'est différent, aujourd'hui. Je trouve que ton comportement a changé depuis que vous êtes tous revenu de cet endroit. Toi, y compris ! marmonna le blond en ne bougeant toujours pas.

—C'est n'importe quoi Luxus. Tu débloques beaucoup en ce moment ! fulmina-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos. C'est n'importe quoi ! Pesta-t-elle.

—**Quoi ? **reprit le blond, en levant la voix derrière Jade. Planche à pain ! marmonna le grand homme de Fairy Tail.

La jeune femme frémit de colère face à l'insulte de Luxus qui était blessante à son égard et elle se retourna vers lui avec une mine furieuse sur le visage.

—Moi? Planche à pain? Ça ne va pas la tête ! Ne m'insulte pas avec ça Luxus.

—Au moins, ça te faire réagir un petit peu _**«**___**petite tête**___**»!**_ insista-t-il encore sur ces mots.

— Tu veux bien me lâcher un peu? répliqua Jade en serrant ses poings, je t'ai presque battu !

Luxus fit un sourire amusé sur le coin de sa lèvre et son regard se changea aussitôt en braise. Jade eut un léger frémissement devant son regard de séducteur. Néanmoins, le dragon slayer lui rappela d'une voix incurieuse.

—Non, je t'ai laissé gagner ce combat au Palais de la foudre, avoua-t-il, en marchant près d'elle.

—_**_**Tsss..**_**_.Tu m'as aussi volé ce premier baiser Luxus afin de me déstabiliser durant le combat !

Le concerné lui sourit toujours et le dragon de la foudre s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec un pas menaçant. Jade se cogna maladroitement le dos contre l'une des étagères de la guilde et Luxus lui bloqua le passage avec la force de son bras gauche. La fée électrique ne pouvait plus s'enfuir sans son autorisation jusqu'à la fin de la conversation.

—Je ne suis pas un tricheur, mais un simple vantard Jade. Puis, comme je te l'ai dit juste avant mon exil, personne n'a le droit de toucher sans mon autorisation. Mais je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Jade ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, l'air confiant.

Égarée, son amie lui donna un immense coup de poing sur le nez large de Luxus sans y réfléchir et l'interpellé fut surpris par ce geste si soudain : elle n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais vigilante.

—Je...n'ai pas fais exprès Luxus. Ce coup de poing est parti tout seul ! bafouilla Jade.

—_****Mmmh.****_Ça ne fait rien. Ça m'amuse beaucoup de te voir comme ça. Tu es imprévisible !

— Suis-je si imprévisible que ça Luxus ? Tu ne me connais pas ! termina Jade en ne lâchant pas du regard ses yeux oranges du blond. Tu ne sais rien de moi et surtout pas mon passé !

—Je m'en fiche de ton passé Jade et que tu sois une ancienne _Saber Tooth_ cela met égal !

—Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables pour me récupérer Luxus. Ils peuvent déclencher une guerre rien que pour moi et j'en passe. Sting et Rogue feront tout pour me chercher... Gildarts Clive ne sera pas toujours là pour me sauver la vie... Je lui dois la vie et la sienne...

Luxus se tut pendant que Jade continua sa phrase et il était à cinq mètres d'elle. Ils n'entendirent qu'une mouche voler au-dessus de leurs têtes et elle s'abaissa sous son bras gauche et elle put s'échapper de son emprise visuelle. Le blond pivota de nouveau son corps en direction de Jade et lui tint le bras avec stabilité .

—Tu n'as pas encore compris, Jade ? Tu n'es pas toute seule ici ! Tu fais partie de cette famille et si les Saber Tooth cherchent des noises à notre famille... Je battrais les ennemis de ma famille. Tu as pigé ou pas encore, petite tête ? demanda le blond en s'écartant un peu d'elle pour la laisser respirer.

Jade n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Fried, le leader du groupe rajin, avait entendu toute la conversation en bas des escaliers et resta planté en bas des marches, perdu dans ses pensées. En haut des escaliers, Luxus caressa doucement la chevelure verte de Jade et celle-ci ronchonna un peu sur son geste affectueux.

— **Ne refait jamais ça Luxus !** Je déteste quand on me touche les cheveux ! gronda-t-elle en retirant sa main. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ? Luxus ? demanda Jade l'air paniquée.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et il céda l'ouverture des escaliers à Jade Flurry. Le mage du rang S observa la pupille de Makarof de dos avec ses songes et il croisa ses bras de nouveau. Il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec elle, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et eut soudainement un sourire chaleureux sur son visage électrifié. Fried le rejoignit en haut de la taverne, l'air intrigué. Le leader des rajins prit la parole devant son chef d'équipe.

—Tu lui as dit pour le concours des plus belles femmes de Fiore ? ajouta Fried en croisant ses bras.

—Pas vraiment. De toute façon, avec Natsu dans les parages, elle sera bien au courant tôt ou tard.

— Ca été électrique entre vous ce matin. On vous a entendu jusqu'en bas... signala-t-il, en le regardant. Vous êtes bruyants. Il est tant de mettre les choses à plat. Vous ne croyez pas ?

—_****Bof, ****_de toute façon Jade ne changera jamais, mais j'ai hâte de la voir dans son maillot de bain !

—Vraiment Luxus tu ne penses qu'à ça. Et pour la mission ? Tu comptes vraiment la voir sur le terrain ? Je doute qu'elle soit si forte que cela Luxus ! Commenta Fried en étant sérieux.

—Absolument. Dès que j'aurai l'accord du vieux, je l'emmène avec nous. Je veux la voir sur le terrain.

Fried soupira et ne put contester la décision de Luxus Draer :

— Très bien, je vais faire des efforts avec elle pour te faire plaisir, mais cela s'arrête là !

—Parfait. Allons rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête... Le vieux sera présent demain...

—Tu y crois vraiment ? Luxus ? demanda Fried en étant derrière lui, l'air différent.

Luxus le regarda sur le côté et il lui répondit :

—_**_**Mmhh..**_**__**.**_De quoi ?

—Que les Saber Tooth vont s'en prendre à Jade ?

— Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu l'aurais mis en miette !

—Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, mais pour la guilde... mentit Fried en détournant ses yeux.

—Si jamais cette bande de nasse attaque Jade sans savoir les raisons, ils subiront la colère de la foudre et de Fairy Tail... gronda Luxus en serrant ses poings devant le leader.

— Je vois. Alors, je m'inquiète pour rien. Car j'ai suivi Jade aussi, les nuits précédentes et une ombre la suivait sans cesse dans la ville... Je me fais peut-être des illusions et puis ses problèmes, je m'en moque... reprit le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules, l'air calme.

Luxus eut un doute sur les paroles de Fried, le leader du groupe des rajins et le suivit dans les escaliers de bois. En bas, ce fut le bazars à cause de Grey et de Natsu. Ils se bagarraient sans cesse depuis l'aube et Erza avait mit fin à leurs rivalités stupides à l'intérieur de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Luxus chercha Jade du regard, mais celle-ci était en bonne compagnie avec Lucy qui ne lui lâcha pas des mains et Wendy était à sa droite avec Carla et Happy. Soulagé, le grand blond musclé retourna vers le comptoir pour y boire tranquillement...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Loki et

****Chapitre 03 : Le retour de Loki et d'un membre des Saber Tooth****

* * *

Ça faisait deux jours que la fête avait eu lieu à Magnolia dans le royaume de Fiore. Tout le monde s'amusait, buvait de la bière et s'éclatait dans la ville avec les habitants de Magnolia. Les fées aussi faisaient la fête et la bière n'était pas la seule consommation de la taverne. Il y avait du diabolo, du jus de fruit pour la plus jeune de la guilde Wendy et pour les plus grands, de la bonne bière locale du pays. Jade, Lucy, Natsu et les autres étaient toujours à la taverne de Fairy Tail.

Luxus faisait des blagues avec Fried et ce dernier ne quittait pas Jade du regard. La fée électrique sentait que son regard se posait sur elle maladroitement. Doucement, la mage relevait sa tête vers le leader du groupe rajin et ce dernier détournait son attention sur Lucy, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Fried avalait sa salive et changeait de position afin d'éviter les foudres de Luxus. La soirée se passait très bien pour tout le monde et la plupart étaient ivres selon Wendy et Carla.

Lucy était la seule qui n'avait pas bu comme une ivrogne. Kana était la pire de toutes car elle dormait déjà au-dessus de son tonneau, l'air épuisée par l'alcool. Lucy regardait partout autour d'elle. Natsu était malade à cause du voyage et de la nourriture périmée. La salamandre était endormie sur sa table du fond avec Grey qui était mort de fatigue. En revanche, Lucy remarquait que son amie observait sans cesse le dos de Luxus depuis qu'il s'était retourné pour discuter avec Mirajane. Elfman, lui, était en bonne compagnie avec EverGreen, l'air heureux.

La mage des constellations savait parfaitement que Jade Fluffy était une personne tendre car cela se voyait dans son regard et la jeune femme se reconnaissait en elle. Oui, car Lucy était aussi amoureuse de Natsu depuis cette rencontre improbable dans le royaume de Fiore. Heartfilia observa son amie dans les yeux et la blonde prit courageusement la parole pendant que Wendy discutait sagement avec Carla un peu plus loin.

—Jade ? appela Lucy Heartfilia d'une voix douce.

—Oui, Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-t-elle, avec une voix différente, moins agressive.

— Je connais le regard que tu adresses à tu-sais qui... marmonna Lucy en parlant vers l'oreille gauche de Jade. A propos du mage de la foudre... Tu n'as cessé de le regarder depuis tout à l'heure, ça va ?

—Oui, ça va. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lucy. Ça doit être l'effet de l'alcool. Je suis fatiguée...

Lucy eut une idée et elle tint fermement la main gauche de sa meilleure amie :

—Tu as dormi chez moi pendant que je n'étais pas là ? questionna la blonde, en s'approchant d'elle.

—Pas vraiment. Macao me tenait à l'œil avec Luxus. Je n'ai pas pu respirer pendant une seconde !

— Je vois. Ce soir, tu seras plus tranquille à la maison. Tu m'as l'air épuisée mentalement, Jade.

— Lucy, je ne veux pas te gêner sachant que tu as ton livre à finir... reprit Jade en étant mal à l'aise.

—J'insiste, je vais toucher deux mots aux garçons. Comme tu es avec moi, je pense que tu auras leur accord, d'accord ? proposa Lucy Heartfilia en riant, l'air souriante. Je reviens, termina-t-elle en se levant de son siège, l'air paisible

Jade lui sourit jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre et elle sentit la fatigue venir depuis quelques heures, mais Elfman revient doucement vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Le frère de Strauss se mit devant elle en position d'homme.

— Tu t'amuses Jade on dirait ? devina Strauss en souriant et ravi de la voir ainsi.

—Oui, beaucoup depuis Lucy est revenue à la guilde. Je me sens plus joyeuse...

—Je le vois aussi dans ton regard. En revanche, tu n'as pas bu un peu trop Jade ? Demanda l'homme, en souriant.

— Pas beaucoup, mais j'ai le hoquet et je supporte bien l'alcool fort en général, mais j'ai un peu abusé.

—Je vois ça. Tu es une véritable femme Jade, complimenta Elfman Strauss en parlant à voix basse.

—Merci, c'est gentil Elfman, remercia Jade en lui souriant chaleureusement, avant que Lucy n'arrive vers eux.

Lucy confirma les propos de Macao et de Luxus à Jade.

—C'est bon, tu peux dormir à la maison Jade. Ils sont d'accord.

—**Super !** On y va ? Je suis morte de fatigue et toi aussi Lucy sachant que tu reviens de la mission.

—Oui, c'est vrai. Bonne nuit Elfman à demain, fit la blonde.

—Bonne nuit, les filles, répondit le concerné en étant un peu sonné à cause de l'alcool...

Les filles dirent bonne nuit à tout le monde. Au fond de la taverne, Macao discutait avec Luxus à propos de la fée électrique qui quittait enfin la guilde pour la nuit. Luxus regarda Jade de dos et il posa sa main lourde sur sa joue droite, l'air rêveur et il répondit doucement à Macao.

—Tout ira bien Macao avec Lucy. Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Le vieux arrive demain !

— Tu as sûrement raison Luxus. Je suis peut-être vieux-jeu mais je suis inquiet pour elle, pas toi ?

— Si, un peu. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus de cet endroit, ils ne sont plus les mêmes... Ils ont grandit...

— Sûrement, mais Jade est différente. Elle repousse tout le monde ces derniers temps et toi aussi.

—Tu as raison. Puis, je pense qu'elle s'angoisse pour rien en ce moment, avoua Luxus en soupirant.

Macao regarda son fils qui était endormi près de lui et il lui caressa les cheveux.

—Oui, sans doute. Ça ira mieux quand Makarof reviendra de la réunion avec les autres, fit Macao.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense l'emmener avec moi sur une prochaine mission après le concours...

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, Luxus ? Elle n'arrivera même pas à te suivre !** Réfléchis !**

— Je sais de quoi elle est capable Macao. Sinon, je ne la prendrait pas dans mon équipe temporairement. Avoua le blond, en étant un peu sur les nerfs en face de Macao.

—Je le dis encore, c'est non Luxus. Et Makarof pensera comme moi tu verras... insista fermement Macao, le bras droit de Makarof. Elle n'est pas encore assez puissante. Termina le bras droit de Makarof.

— Tu verras bien. On verra le verdict du vieux dès demain.

Macao et Luxus se disputèrent au sujet de la prochaine mission de Jade qui l'attendait fermement après le concours de bikini. Ils en firent un débat qui dura toute la nuit.

Dehors, les filles marchèrent tout doucement car l'effet de l'alcool était encore présent chez elles. Elle marchait au bord du pont et elle s'étira les bras, l'air heureuse. Lucy était en bas et elle n'était pas rassurée pour elle qui avait failli tomber du pont, tout à l'heure. La blonde ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle savait de plus parfaitement que Jade avait toujours peur de l'eau.

—Jade, ça suffit ! intervint Lucy en étant un peu paniquée sur les bords.

— Je suis juste au bord Lucy. Je respire enfin et de nouveau, avoua Jade en se sentant libre.

—Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire l'imbécile comme Natsu et de prendre des risques !

—Ok, je descends ! Lança-t-elle, en sautant du bord. Tu es contente Lucy ?

— Oui, je suis satisfaite que tu m'obéisse car sinon j'aurai eu la foudre de Luxus sur moi !

—Pourquoi diable avez-vous tous peur de Luxus quand vous êtes avec moi ? gronda Jade.

La blonde lui expliqua les raisons et elle avoua tout à Jade.

—Tu ne te souviens pas de comment Luxus était au Palais de la foudre ?

— Bien sûr que si, Lucy, mais je lui donne une deuxième chance comme Levy l'a fait à Gajeel...

— Certes, mais si on te perds ou que quelqu'un te blesse Luxus sera fou de rage !

— Luxus est juste un vantard et un peu pervers sur les bords, c'est tout. Moi, il ne me fait pas peur !

Le ton de la mage électrique fut différente et Lucy comprit que sa meilleure amie était d'humeur changeante. La blonde savait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène avec Luxus, mais il y avait autre chose qui perturbait Jade. Celle-ci avoua à Lucy qu'elle avait perdu Loki depuis quelques jours. Jade eut peur de sa réaction mais la blonde ne répliqua pas.

—Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu Loki. Il est incorrigible...

— Je le sais, mais je me fais du soucis pour lui et... tiens, il y a de la lumière chez toi ! affirma Jade.

— De la lumière ? Il n'y a personne chez moi normalement à moins que Natsu y soit...

—Allons, voir... ordonna la fée, en prenant un pas vif avec Lucy jusqu'à son appartement.

Jade et Lucy se mirent à courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de cette dernière. La blonde ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Sans surprise, la mage des Constellations aperçut Loki dans un sale état devant son lit. L'esprit du lion regarda les filles droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de ses blessures. Elle reconnut un peu ses blessures :

— Loki, qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Jade en étant un peu sur les nerfs. Réponds !

—Je me suis bagarré. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

—Arrête, tu as disparu pendant quatre jours, Loki ! lui rappela Jade, en ayant la voix cassée..

—Jade, Loki est fatigué. Je dois m'occuper de ses blessures. Ça attendra tes questions...

—Loki, réponds-moi ! C'est eux qui t'ont faits ça ? Loki ?

Loki cligna des yeux afin de lui répondre, mais Jade perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et une aura jaune l'entoura. L'électricité qu'elle avait en elle s'était réveillée à cause de la colère qu'elle avait ressentie à propos de l'agresseur de Loki, l'esprit du lion. Des éclairs firent des apparitions autour d'elle. Jade insista beaucoup sur la réponse de Loki qui marmonna légèrement et se leva avec difficulté à cause de ses blessures :

—Tu ne te contrôles même pas Jade !Intervint Loki en s'approchant un peu de cette dernière, l'air mal.

— Dis-moi son nom ! Je reconnais ces blessures, j'ai eu les mêmes, il y a longtemps.

— Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise son nom car il t'attend dehors pour une conversation.

—Venir me parler sachant qu'il t'a agressé ? Parfait, je vais venir à sa rencontre... gronda Jade.

— Tu sais ce que Luxus dira s'il jamais il te voit dans un état grave ? fit Loki en se mettant debout, mal en point. C'est de ma faute, j'avais dragué Mademoiselle Minerva et ils savaient parfaitement que j'étais à Fairy Tail... J'ai été puni Jade... Ne te venge pas, s'il te plaît ! Ils préparent quelque chose et cela ne me rassure pas... supplia Loki devant une Jade méconnaissable. Où tu vas ?

Elle ne répondit pas à Loki et s'en alla dehors, l'air agacé. Une fois dehors, la mage électrique entendit un rire près d'elle. La fée reconnut le rire sadique de Rufus qui était en face d'elle, dans l'obscurité. Comme toujours. En apparence Rufus n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi mince et élégant de taille moyenne, avec de très longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Sa tenue rouge flamboyante déstabilisa Jade au point qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots devant son ancien ami qui était de marbre devant elle. Le mage des Saber Tooth prit la parole :

— Ça fait un bail, Jade. Tu ne crois pas ? demanda Rufus en gardant son masque.

— Espèce d'ordure, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Rufus.. ?! Appela Jade d'une voix tremblante.

— Ton crétin de coéquipier a dragué miss Minerva dans un club, il y a quatre jours...

— C'était une raison pour le torturer à sang ? Ce sont tes attaques que je perçois sur lui !

— Oui, c'était une bonne raison de me venger de ta trahison envers notre guilde !

— Correction, c'est Sting et Rogue qui m'ont jeté dehors par une nuit d'hiver...

Il ria et marcha vers le néon qui clignotait à cause de la colère de Jade :

—Tu es toujours aussi théâtral Rufus, mais aussi con avec ton look d'artiste !

—Fait attention à ce que tu dis Jade... Ça peut aller très loin cette histoire. Au passage, j'ai une lettre pour toi, dit-il en lui montrant la lettre devant les yeux de Jade qui était morte de peur en face de lui.

—Je n'en veux pas de ta lettre Rufus Roy ! Tu as toujours été sournois avec moi.

—C'est vrai. Ça me manque cet époque où je pouvais utiliser tes propres souvenirs contre toi...

—Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure Rufus ! Je te hais plus que n'importe qui !

Rufus sourit.

Il était à cinq mètres d'elle et Jade perdait peu à peu sa magie à cause de la peur qu'elle éprouvait devant l'un de ses anciens camarades de la guilde de Saber Tooth. Ce dernier en profita pour la toucher malicieusement. Sa main droite serra très fort les joues fines de Jade Fluffy qui était en panique devant lui jusqu'à l'intervention de Lucy et de Loki :

—N'intervenez pas dans mon histoire, Lucy et Loki retournez dans l'appartement... marmonna Jade faiblement à cause de l'emprise de Rufus qui lui tenait toujours ses deux joues avec l'aide de ses doigts fins._**_**Hughh... !**_**_

Rufus sourit en distinguant Loki qui était toujours debout malgré ses blessures :

—Il y a une rumeur qui circule à ton sujet Jade. Tu comptes y participer à ce concours ?

—_**Hugh, **_quel concours ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! lâcha Jade en lui mettant une baffe pour se retirer de son emprise. Rufus ? Réponds ! Ou je te provoque en duel, ici et maintenant !

Comme d'habitude Rufus sourit malgré la baffe qu'il avait reçu de la part de l'ancienne membre des Saber Tooth qui était folle de rage. Elle se mit en position d'attaque jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine de Yukino qui se pointa derrière Rufus. Ce dernier en fut surpris et lui parla sèchement :

— Yukino, tu n'avais pas le droit de m'interrompre ! s'énerva Rufus dans une colère noire.

— Bien sûr que si, sinon tu allais déclencher une guerre inutile entre deux guildes ! Bonsoir, Jade, je suis désolée pour ton ami Loki, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, en lui souriant.

— _**_**Yu...kino ?**_**_ Bafouilla Jade en étant surprise de sa visite. Oui ça fait longtemps, en effet.

La jeune femme rappela Rufus à l'ordre. Ce dernier s'éloigna de Jade sans faire d'attaque violente envers elle. Yukino ramassa la lettre qui était par terre et la donna à son ancienne camarade qui tremblait légèrement devant elle. La mage des constellations lui tint la main gauche, tendrement :

—Je suis désolé pour tout cela. Mais tu as retrouvé une nouvelle famille, c'est l'essentiel.

— Merci, Yukino, mais Rufus n'a pas eu l'obligeance de me parler du concours... Quel concours ?

—Oh, tu n'es pas au courant et toi non plus ? Là-bas, la blonde... intervint Yukino en lui montrant du doigt. Vous participez au concours de bikini cette année.. Les filles de Fairy Tail.

—_**_**Heinnnnn ?!**_**_Firent Jade et Lucy en même temps. On a pas été mise au courant !

—Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours la dernière a être au courant, ricana Rufus en se mettant sa main devant sa bouche, l'air provocateur. Tu es pitoyable ! Comme toujours !

—On te laisse pour cette fois, Jade. Je te sauve la vie, mais durant le concours ça sera chacun pour soi, tu es d'accord ? Demanda Yukino, d'une voix tremblante et sérieuse.

—Parfait, j'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve sur le ring...

La mage des Saber Tooth ne répondit pas et elle aborda Rufus qui riait toujours face à Jade. Celle-ci lui jeta un éclair derrière les fesses qui sursauta de surprise, mais ne l'attaqua pas pour autant. Ils partirent rejoindre les autres à la guilde des Saber Tooth. La jeune femme put enfin respirer. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes à cause du choc. Lucy s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever :

—Qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux autres ?

— Rien du tout Lucy, et je compte sur toi, d'accord ?

— Mais je ne sais pas mentir Jade ! Je panique à chaque fois que Erza me regarde !

—On trouvera bien quelque chose pour lui faire une distraction.. Loki, tu vas où ?

Loki regarda les filles dans les yeux et demanda à Lucy s'il pouvait retourner dans son monde pendant quelques jours afin de reprendre des forces :

—Tu es d'accord Lucy ? Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça.

—Oui, c'est d'accord. Je te renvoie dans ton monde, dit sa maîtresse Lucy en étant souriante.

— Merci, Lucy tu es un ange. Jade, je suis encore désolé pour cette pagaille que je t'ai...

—_****Hum****__**, **_ça ne fait rien Loki, ça m'a permit de revoir Yukino... mentit Jade en souriant faussement.

Lucy renvoya Loki dans son monde. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un les observait en hauteur des maisons de Magnolia. Il s'agissait de Sting et Rogue qui surveillaient l'ancienne membre de leur guilde. Sting était assit sur le toit et le dragon de l'ombre était toujours debout. Frosh eut les yeux brillants en distinguant Jade pendant quelques secondes : elle lui manquait énormément depuis son exil de la guilde. Stoïquement, Sting prit la parole avant que son jumeau ne le fasse pendant qu'ils regardèrent le duo des filles qui marchaient vers l'appartement de Lucy :

—Alors, tu en penses quoi de Jade ? Rogue ? Tu penses qu'on peut s'en prendre à elle ?

— Je pense qu'elle nous encore en travers de sa gorge... commenta le dragon de l'ombre, en soupirant. Elle me...

—Je sais qu'elle te manque Rogue et moi par-dessus nous n'avons pas eu le choix !

—Tu sais qu'il y a une rumeur qui circule entre elle et le petit-fils du maître de la guilde, Sting ? Commenta le brun, en étant calme.

— Je sais, et je m'en moque. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Mais elle fera partie du projet des Saber Tooth qu'elle le veuille ou non... informa Sting en fronçant ses sourcils devant ce paysage calme.

Rogue échangea quelques regards d'inquiétudes avec Frosh.

La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde à Fairy Tail. Ils restèrent dehors jusqu'au matin. Jade lut la lettre pendant que Lucy dormait paisiblement sur son lit simple à côté de la fenêtre. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Sting, mais elle déchira la lettre en mille morceaux aussitôt qu'elle l'avait ouvert, et brûla le reste avec l'aide de sa magie...

Le soleil se levait déjà à Magnolia...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le retour du maître Makarof

_**Chapitre 04 : Le retour du maître Makarof à Fairy Tail !**_

* * *

Au petit matin, le maître était enfin de retour à la guilde de Fairy Tail et il était déjà assis sur le comptoir, en étant endormi devant ses enfants. Mais sa sieste n'allait pas durer longtemps, car la voix grave de Luxus le réveilla aussitôt. Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux devant ses petits : Makarof considérait tous les mages de sa guilde comme ses propres rejetons, car tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient chers à ses yeux.

Son regard se posa sur le groupe de la Salamandre, parce qu'il avait eu des remontrances de la part du conseil depuis quelques jours. Il en fit la remarque à Natsu qui cassait tous sur son passage pendant ses combats – et s'était pareil pour tous les autres membres de l'équipe y compris Erza, la Titania. Quant à Jade, elle n'avait eu aucun reproche de la part du maître, mais il la trouvait bizarre depuis son retour. La jeune femme n'était pas souriante et elle n'avait pas prêté attention à Makarof depuis son retour à Magnolia.

Cependant, Luxus était comme d'habitude en face de son tuteur. Il était distant, modéré et calme devant son grand-père qui était tout pour lui malgré les apparences. Néanmoins, il jetait des regards sur Jade de temps en temps pour percevoir sa réaction, mais il n'expliquait rien de son attitude. Le chasseur de dragon buvait seulement sa bière en silence, mais il fut interrompu par l'ancien .

—Luxus, Jade, venez avec moi dans l'arrière salle de la guilde... dit l'ancien en sautant du comptoir et en marchant lentement vers la pièce.

Luxus et Jade échangèrent un bref regard et ils partirent de ce pas pour le rejoindre dans la salle qui était plus grande que celle de la pièce principale.

Le blond leva un sourcil moqueur envers Jade qui se trouva devant l'ancien.

— Maître ? Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi on est ici avec Luxus ?

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à tous les deux ! C'est important...

— **Mh.**.. firent-ils, en même temps que le vieux parlait.

Le blond observa la mage électrique de haut en bas en étant légèrement railleur.

—Alors ? Le vieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire ?

—Lorsque j'étais parti pour la réunion des conseils, j'ai tout vu...

—Tu as tout vu dans ta boule de cristal, grand-père ? se moqua Luxus.

—**Luxus !** Intervint Jade. Ca suffit. Arrête de couper la parole à Makarof, veux-tu ?

Le dragon de la foudre se tut devant elle et il observa son grand-père dans les yeux .

—Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien Jade ? N'est-ce pas ?

—Oui ça va, avec Luxus on a beaucoup discuté, il y a quelques jours.

—Ouais, enfin on a mis les choses au clair et elle a été sage comme une image, dit le blond.

—Je vois ça et il s'est passé autre chose pendant mon absence entre vous ?

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel, mais Jade ne se sentait pas bien devant les interrogations du maître et elle le fit savoir à Makarof.

—Maître ? appela Jade en ayant une petite voix. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

—Oui, je suis au courant pour hier soir, tu as eu une visite ? N'est-ce pas ?

—Pas du tout, le vieux. Hier soir, elle a été chez Lucy, pas vrai ? Jade ?

—Oui, j'étais bien chez Lucy, mais j'ai eu la visite d'un ancien membre...

—Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? grommela le blond en s'énervant un peu.

—Luxus, je ne t'ai rien dit car je savais comment tu allais réagir...

La concernée pesta envers elle-même et elle n'osa pas regarder le blond dans les yeux.

—**Putain,** Jade ! Je me doutais bien de quelque chose car tu es bizarre depuis ce matin !

—Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rufus m'a simplement provoqué, c'est tout et ça s'arrête là !

—Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi tu caches ton cou depuis ce matin ? devina Luxus. **Montre !**

—Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, Loki m'avait donné un coup sans faire exprès, mentit la concernée.

—**Ce crétin !** Lança le dragon, d'une voix énervée.

La jeune femme eut la voix tremblante devant le dragon qui arqua un sourcil en étant intrigué :

—Je suis au courant. Même si j'étais à la réunion avec tous les maîtres et le conseil, je t'ai observé avec ton ancien maître Jienma Orlando... Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

Là, la fée électrique eut une expression de peur sur son visage pâle et fut pétrifiée devant ce nom qui lui portait malheur. Luxus fut surpris de la voir aussi blafarde et s'approcha d'elle.

—Jienma ? Ce nom...

—Il veut te récupérer dans sa guilde, Jade...

—**Hein ? **Tu n'es pas sérieux le vieux ! C'est une blague venant ta part ?

—C'est non, je ne retournerai pas dans sa guilde de pervers ! lança la fée en ayant peur.

—Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles comme ça ? demanda le vieux.

—Je... Pourquoi il me veut ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une faible qui ne méritait pas de vivre ?

—Il a entendu des rumeurs que tu étais dans l'équipe de Natsu et que tu avais battu des mages forts avec eux. Cela l'a rendu fier, apparemment. Mais, avec ce que tu as vécu avec lui et sa guilde, je doute que tu veux les rejoindre ? Je me trompe ? devina le grand maître qui s'approcha d'elle.

Jade détourna son regard et elle fit la moue.

—Ma famille est Fairy Tail, Makarof. S'il me veut vraiment qu'il vienne me chercher. Je n'irais pas le rejoindre de mon pleins gré en tout cas. Même si je dois me battre contre mes anciens camarades, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi est capable Jienma Orlando. Il m'a...

La fée aux cheveux verts avala sa salive et prononça les mots avec difficulté. Jade avait un regard haineux lorsqu'elle entendit encore le nom de son ancien bourreau :

—Jade je veux que tu sois heureuse à la guilde, avoua Makarof en étant sincère. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité et libre de tes choix. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Que tu aie ton équilibre ici et que tu fasses des progrès en mission avec les autres. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles et ne pleura pas, mais ses nerfs allèrent bientôt lâcher :

—_Je_... bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oui, je suis d'accord.

—Bien, il me semble que Luxus a quelque chose à te dire, n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh, ouais...C'est à propos du concours, Jade. Tu veux bien y participer ?

—Venant ta part ? Je ne sais pas Luxus. La dernière fois, ça s'est mal passé...

—Allons, j'ai changé ! se venta-t-il, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule. Allez !

—Si, je perds tu vas me faire quoi ? _**Mhmg **_?

Makarof n'écouta pas la conversation et Jade échappa un bref soupir de découragement sortit de sa bouche. Luxus avait un sourire coquin sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il mit son bras gauche autour du cou de Jade, mais elle le fusilla du regard.

—On va faire un deal d'accord ?

—Je connais ce regard Luxus et cela ne me dit rien qui va...

—**Tsss..**.Je veux avant tout que tu t'amuses pendant les deux jours de compétition, ok ?

—Ok, mais encore ? J'attends ta proposition ?

—Si tu perds tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et tu devras faire tout ce que je demande. Et si tu gagnes... ça sera moi qui devrait t'obéir.

—Pas question ! Maître, vous n'allez pas gober ça ? se plaignit Jade en suppliant Makarof.

—Je ne vais pas me mêler de vos histoires, les enfants. Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Kanna...

Makarof esquiva les enfants pour rejoindre Kanna qui dévisagea Jade pendant que la porte fut entre-ouverte. Il referma la porte derrière lui en étant essoufflé. Derrière la salle principale, la fée aux cheveux verts pestait auprès du dragon de la foudre qui lui montrait un maillot de bain.

—Pas question ! Il est hors de question que je m'habille comme ça !** Idiot ! **

—Allez, si tu ne m'obéis pas , tu n'iras pas en mission avec moi car je pars dans quelques jours.

—Quoi ? Attends, c'est dû chantage ce que tu me fais, Luxus ! gronda-t-elle.

—Alors ? Petite tête ? Tu veux prouver ta valeur auprès de monsieur ducon qui est Rufus? Ou bien.. ?!

—Bon, ok...Je marche, mais cela n'a rien n'avoir avec ton stupide chantage !

Luxus eut un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres et lui dit.

—Ce n'était pas un _« chantage » _Jade. J'étais sérieux même si Fried sera contre...

—Tu ne plaisantais pas ? Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi Luxus...

—Tu n'es pas un fardeau petite-tête...

Derrière la porte, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Juvia écoutaient pendant que le duo discutait paisiblement. Bien sûr, Luxus n'était pas stupide et savait parfaitement qu'Erza et tous les autres écoutaient la conversation. Il ouvrit la porte et tous tombèrent par terre devant les pieds de la fée électrique qui était surprise par le cri de Natsu. À ce moment là, la jeune femme eut un éclat de rire et elle se plia en deux.

—Vraiment **Natsu, tu es un crétin !**

—Arrête, c'est à cause de Luxus qu'on est tous dans cet état ! Se plaignit-il.

—Vous n'avez pas à écouter derrière la porte ! Gronda Jade. Natsu, je n'aime pas ton sourire !

À ce moment précis, le garçon aux cheveux roses prit la cheville de la concernée et elle tomba maladroitement sur Erza. Soudain, les garçons y comprit Luxus eurent un regard abasourdi : Jade embrassait maladroitement la fée Titania sur la bouche, tout ça à cause de Natsu qui était choqué de voir ça. Elfman avait la bouche ouverte et ainsi que tous les hommes de Fairy Tail. Erza qui se laissait faire ? Ce fut un assaut pour tout le monde et elle se retira de ses lèvres de celles de la mage S. La jeune femme cria sur le dragon de feu qui se plaignit de ses coups violents.

—**Natsu, tu vas me le payer ! **Lança Jade en se relevant d'Erza qui était bouche-bée par le baiser.

—_**Aie, arrête !**_ Tu me fais mal ! Dit Natsu en se protégeant la tête contre les coups de la fée.

—Je pense qu'il a comprit Jade, avoua Erza en se dégageant péniblement de Grey et de Juvia.

—Très bien. Luxus pourquoi tu me regardes comme un...

—_**Rien..**_.Je ne te regardais pas ! Mentit-il, en imaginant la scène du baiser à trois dans sa tête...

Grey se leva et aida Juvia à se lever.

—Erza pourquoi tu rougis encore ? Questionna le mage de glace en étant surpris.

—Pour rien. _**Hum...**_Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« _**Ce n'était pas si désagréable**_**.** » pensa-t-elle, en observant Jade de dos. Elle qui frappait encore Natsu...

—Tu vas me le payer Natsu à cause de toi, j'ai embrassé Erza niaisement!

—Mais c'était sans le vouloir Jade ! Vraiment ! lança-t-il en se cachant derrière Lucy.

Tout le monde se tut pendant que la fée Titania s'approcha d'eux. Elfman était surpris car elle n'ait pas encore fait de victime au sein de la guilde. Makarof saignait encore du nez à cause de la scène, mais il avait reprit ses esprits et était retourné s'asseoir sur le comptoir de Strauss. Luxus était encore troublé par la scène du baiser et il glorifia ce genre de scène. Ever Green eut aussi des rougissements sur ses pommettes roses et elle en fut presque jalouse .

—Jade je peux te parler ? fit la fée aux cheveux rouges qui se trouva à sa gauche.

—Rassure-moi tu ne vas pas me faire quelque chose ? Erza ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a peur de moi, ici ? grommela la concernée entre ses dents.

—Pour rien. Je te suis. J'ai assez vu Natsu pour la journée...

Suite à ces mots, elle s'en alla avec Erza à l'extérieur de la guilde pour discuter tranquillement...


	6. Chapitre 5 Le retour des dragons jumeaux

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour des dragons jumeaux !**

**Note : **un petit warning M dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants...Merci, de votre compréhension ! Bonne lecture, à tous ! Merci, à Marie pour sa correction.**..**

* * *

La reine des fées emmena Jade à l'extérieur de la guilde pour discuter entre elles et Natsu pleurait encore à cause de coups de la fée électrique. La jeune femme regarda Erza qui avait encore les joues roses. Celle-ci prit la parole avec un timbre plus doux après avoir reprit son souffle.

—Je ne voulais pas te remplacer, l'autre fois Jade. Tu comprends ?

—Je le sais et je n'étais pas en colère...

—Gajeel m'a expliqué la situation et que tu as été blessée par mes mots, la dernière fois...

—C'est oublié, Erza... J'ai été pas mal occupée entre Levy, Gajeel et Loki...

—Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit... Tu déprimais... J'ai entendu ce que Luxus t'avait proposé...

—Tu es contre sa proposition ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Luxus, mais...

Erza soupira et mit sa main droite sur sa taille puis elle se retourna en face de la fée électrique qui ne la quitta pas des yeux. La concernée secoua la tête, déçue.

—Erza ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

—Je suis désolée, si tu as l'impression que je prends ta place dans l'équipe de Natsu...

—Ça va, j'ai oublié... souffla la concernée, en mettant à son tour sa main sur sa taille. D'accord ?

—Comme tu voudras.. Tu sais pour le baiser ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça...

—Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ça a été un baiser accidentel Erza ! gronda Jade.

—Ca va, je plaisante ! Au fait, on a croisé un chat comme Happy pendant notre mission.

—Un chat comme Happy ? De quel couleur était-il ?

La reine des fées mit son pouce sous son menton et réfléchit.

—Vert avec une costume de grenouille. Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda la Titania, en étant surprise de la réaction de Jade qui resta muette comme une tombe.

Les yeux de Jade brillèrent de tristesse et hors d'elle, elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Erza tiqua. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire pour la résonner calmement. La fée Titania essaya de l'apaiser en utilisant des mots justes mais Jade s'arrêta de pleurer avant que Luxus n'arrive vers elle et qu'il n'entende ses pleures, au loin. La mage reprit ses esprits et elle répondit à la fée aux cheveux rouges.

—Pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cet état? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer...

—_**Je...**_Juste que ce chat je le connais très bien et il me manque terriblement...

—Je vois. Il faisait partie de ton ancienne guilde ? Ah, non, ne re-pleure pas !

—Je ne vais pas pleurer sachant que Luxus nous observe près de la fenêtre...

—Tu ne m'as pas répondu, il faisait partie de ton ancienne guilde ?

—Oui, ce chat s'appelait Frosh et il a été si gentil envers moi. Il a un cœur contrairement aux autres des Saber Tooth... _**enfin avec**_ Yuniko... Mon passé est compliqué Erza et si j'étais à Saber Tooth, c'était pour en savoir plus sur mes parents, mais je me suis trompée... Oublie ce que je viens de te dire...

Intriguée, Erza se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait parfaitement que le problème de son amie était plus grave que ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment que ce Frosh n'était pas là par hasard. La jeune mage du rang S fit une drôle d'expression, ce qui intrigua Jade, mais ne put pas poser de question car Natsu arriva vers elles en courant.

—Jade ?

—Natsu, nous étions en pleins conversations là ! siffla Erza, en le fusillant du regard.

—Euh, ouais, mais je voulais voir Jade pour lui demander un truc... réfléchit-il.

—Tu veux lui parler de ce chat vert en costume de grenouille ? Je l'ai informée de ça.

—Tu le connaissais parce que il te cherchait partout... commenta Natsu, en se grattant le menton. Il n'est pas dangereux, mais peureux un comme Happy ! Fit ce dernier en souriant.

Happy vola au-dessus de son dragon de feu et lui fit la remarque.

—**Aye !** Je ne suis pas un peureux, je te signale ! Gronda Happy.

—Jade, ça va ? Reprit le garçon aux cheveux roses, _**he oh !**_

Jade grimaça et elle explosa de rire devant le duo. Happy se posa dans les bras de la concernée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ainsi devant la reine des fées et le dragon de feu qui étaient toujours surpris de sa réaction changeante. Au loin, Luxus fut ravi de la voir ainsi. Ça lui faisait du bien de rire sincèrement. Le dragon de la foudre alla rejoindre Jade d'un pas las. Celle-ci ne lâcha plus Happy des mains. Ce dernier réclama des câlins de sa part, car il était jaloux de ce chat, Frosh, bien qu'il ne soit pas présent à l'intérieur de la guilde.

—Tiens, tu nous rejoins Luxus ? commenta Natsu en le provoquant du regard. On se bat ?

—_La ferme, minable !_ Jade ? Ça fait du bien de te voir rire comme ça...

—_**Aye, aye ! **_Luxus veut draguer Jade devant nous, se moqua le chat de Natsu.

—Pas du tout espèce de chat volant ! pesta le blond en l'enlevant des bras de Jade.

Erza prit Natsu par le col et elle emmena aussi Happy avec eux pour les laisser seuls. La reine Titania vit quelques choses de différents chez le petit-fils du maître et ils s'écartèrent de la scène pendant que la fée aux cheveux verts ne quitta pas Luxus du regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut finalement lui qui prit les devants.

—Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure... devina le blond en la regardant dans les yeux.

—Oui, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à Erza. Même si on est rivales, dans le fond on est des amies...

—_**Tant mieux**_ ! Mais, je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi...

—Oui, ça va... On est une famille, non ? Puis, on a tous eu un passé trouble, pas vrai ?

—Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il, en mettant sa main derrière sa nuque...

—_**Mmh ?**_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? Je connais ce regard...

Au loin, derrière les tonneaux de bière, la bande de Natsu et Kanna les observaient. Cependant, Jade n'était pas dupe et savait qu'ils étaient tous là, mais ne dit rien au dragon de foudre qui ne la quitta pas du regard. Après un long silence, Luxus demanda.

—Il s'est passé quoi avec tes membres des Saber Tooth ? Pourquoi tu as peur de Jienman ?

—Luxus, c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler et comme je te l'ai dis avec Makarof, Rufus est brute de pomme, mais il m'en veut encore d'avoir quitté les siens... Tu comprends ?

—Il t'en veut ? Ça, j'ai dû mal à y croire. Ce n'est pas toi qui est partie de la guilde, mais eux.

—Comme je te l'ai dit, la situation est plus compliquée que ça. Je t'en parlerais quand je serais prête, Luxus. D'accord ? Là, c'est encore trop tôt et d'avoir Rufus, hier soir, ça me chamboule un peu..

—Je comprends, mais si tu avais besoin de parler ou de te confier, je suis là ? **Ok ?**

Elle lui sourit et la jeune femme remercia Luxus de sa gentillesse envers elle. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger et ils regardèrent les feux d'artifices de la ville au loin. Jade adorait Luxus depuis son admission à Fairy Tail, mais elle n'osait pas le lui dire car il fut très pudique devant les autres, mais quelque chose lui bloquait énormément pour avouer son amour envers elle. Parfois, les sentiments étaient trop forts et même si, elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, c'était trop tôt pour eux. La relation était plus que tendu entre eux à cause de ça. À cause des émotions et de la pudeur de Luxus en public, mais peut-être que pendant le spa ils allaient avouer leurs sentiments ? Une bonne fois pour toute ?

La soirée se passait très bien à Fairy Tail. Jade alla ensuite rejoindre Lucy chez elle pour y dormir paisiblement dans des draps bien chauds. Elle voulait avant tout se détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud pour oublier ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour Luxus. En secouant sa tête, la fée avait eu des pommettes rouges et elle repensait encore au regard de braise du blond. Elle frémissait. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle était heureuse de faire partie de cette famille qui était devenue la sienne. La camaraderie était une chose précieuse à la guilde et c'était pareil pour Jade. L'amitié était quelque chose d'importante pour elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la guilde des Saber Tooth. À ce moment précis, la fée se sentait libre de ses choix.

La brise du vent lui faisait un bien fou derrière sa nuque qui lui démangeait depuis ce matin. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme de Fairy Tail s'arrêtât devant son reflet avec un pas las. Son regard se changeait devant l'eau du fleuve de Magnolia. Il n'était pas très tard et Jade se sentait fatiguée.

Une ombre de son passé surgit alors de nulle part à sa gauche. C'était Sting, l'un des dragons jumeaux. La mage aux cheveux verts eu une aura jaune qui l'entourait, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la magie de Rogue qui lui bloquait son ombre avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. La jeune fée de Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas se battre à cause. Le regard de la jeune femme se changea en haine devant le blond qui souriait narquoisement en face d'elle. Jade n'en croyait pas les yeux. Elle sentait la main chaude de Sting qui lui caressait son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre avec la magie de Rogue, l'autre jumeau dragon. Son ancien camarade avait le même regard que Luxus. C'était un regard d'étincelle avec une vue flamboyante devant la jeune fée qui était perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle ne le quittait pas des yeux pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Soudainement, son dos toucha le torse de Rogue qui se trouvait derrière elle. Ayant eu une expression de peur, Jade ne savait plus quoi faire avec les dragons jumeaux. Lecter et Frosh n'étaient pas là pour la sauver cette fois-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le dragon blanc qui eut un léger sourire d'extase. Ce dernier lui dit.

—Bonsoir, Jade. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

—_Hugh, _Sting ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Rogue, lâche-moi ou je... marmonna-t-elle, faiblement.

—Ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'on est là pour chercher la bagarre avec tes nouveaux amis **? **_**Hum ? **_

—Je vois que je te fais toujours de l'effet, princesse. Tu nous as manqué à tous les deux !

—_**Va en enfer,**_** Sting !** Cracha-t-elle, avant que le blond ne lui vole encore un second baiser sur ses lèvres.

Là, Sting Youclif eut un sourire obscène et pinça les joues de la fée qui ne put lui adresser la parole.

—Tu crois que _Fairy Tail _est ta nouvelle famille, frangine ?

—_**Hum, hugh.**__._. marmonna-t-elle, faiblement en face de lui. Oui...

—Tu es pitoyable ma pauvre... Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça...

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa en pleine bouche tandis que son jumeau tint les bras de Jade qui se trouva en difficulté pour respirer à cause de Sting qui lui coupa l'air, en l'embrassant sauvagement. Pétrifiée, la fée ne put se défendre et elle mordit intérieurement la lèvre fine du dragon blanc qui la frappa à son tour. Faible, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts respira de nouveau et le blond devint furieux.

—Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu m'as mordu ! Or que je t'ai toujours aimé !

—_Sting, arrête !_ Souffla-t-il, je crois qu'elle a la trouille !

—Parfait, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec elle. Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs sur toi et le petit-fils du maître de ta guilde. Ça me rend encore plus fort qu'avant ça. _Tu es à moi ! Pas à lui !_

—Aimer ce n'est pas ça espèce d'idiot ! avoua la fée, en fronçant les sourcils,_ je te déteste !_

Sting fronça les sourcils en étant furieux par ces mots et l'embrassa de nouveau avec sauvagerie. Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel. Le blond perdit son contrôle jusqu'à l'intervention de Lecter qui se trouva derrière Rogue. Les frémissements de Jade s'estompèrent car le blond relâcha prise. La jeune femme put respirer de nouveau mais ne tint plus sur ses jambes à cause de sa faiblesse. Jade tomba par terre, en pleurs. Elle était déçue par le comportement agressif du blond et elle le fit savoir avec haine.

—Si vous voulez me récupérer comme tel, c'est raté ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Je te déteste Sting, tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai aimé autrefois. _Foutez-moi la paix ! _Si vous me voulez vraiment, il va falloir me défier autrement, _Sting Youcl_if. _J'appartiens à Fairy Tail !_ Termina-t-elle, en courant vers l'appartement de Lucy,

Essoufflée, Jade ferma la porte derrière avec rapidité, faisant peur à Lucy. Jade ne répondit pas à ses questions mais Lucy put voir des larmes tomber sur le tapis neuf. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à sa copine ce qui s'était passé car elle courant dans sa ferma la porte derrière elle et colla son dos contre celle-ci. Elle ne répondit toujours pas à Lucy qui lui parla après quelques minutes de silence elle lui répondit avec une petite voix, fragile.

—Jade, tu m'as l'air bouleversée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Laisse-moi, Lucy. Ça n'a rien avoir avec Luxus et la guilde, j'ai besoin d'être seule...

—Je comprends, mais, n'hésite pas à venir me parler durant la nuit, ok ? termina-t-elle, en pensant « _**J'espère qu'elle va bien.**_.. _**Je m'inquiète pour elle**__. _»

Dans l'autre chambre, Jade pleura de toutes ses forces et elle se mit à genou sur le sol, en étant encore choquée de l'altitude de Sting. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de cette manière. Le regard de la fée se changea en haine. Lorsqu'elle déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres, elle avait encore la sensation du baiser sucré du dragon blanc et elle le détesta... Dehors, Sting recevait sa leçon sur son comportement auprès de Lecter qui n'était pas content de l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur sa vieille amie, Jade Fluffy. Sting tremblait de tout son corps et il regarda son reflet dans l'eau, l'air effrayé :

—Je suis désolée, Lecter. Je me suis emporté avec elle... Je...

—**Tsss,** de toute façon, tu as toujours été comme ça avec Jade. Rogue est plus doux contrairement à toi, avoua Lecter en poussant un soupir. Notre mission n'était pas de la faire souffrir d'avantage, Sting. Nous étions là pour lui donner un avertissement, qu'elle est en danger ! termina l'Exceed en soupirant.

Sting serra son poing gauche et il grogna :

—Je vais battre le maître pour la protéger...

—Sting, tu t'entends ? Battre Jienma est impossible ! fit-il en étant surpris.

—J'ai pris ma décision Rogue. Lecter, va la voir et présente lui mes excuses...

—Compris, Frosh, tu viens ? proposa le chat du dragon blanc, en souriant.

Le chat de Rogue fut tellement heureux de revoir son amie qu'il courut auprès de Lecter. Le jeune homme blond reprit la parole envers son jumeau qui s'était tut pendant la conversation :

—Si tu penses la récupérer de cette manière, c'est perdu d'avance...

—Je le sais, mais j'en ai assez qu'elle souffre de cette manière. _C'est de sa faute!_

—En même tant, tu n'as pas été de main morte avec elle, mon frère...

—Je sais.. De plus, on la verra dans le concours _! Quel abruti, que je suis!_

Rogue rassura son frère comme il le put et le dragon de l'ombre lui tapota légèrement son épaule gauche pour le flatter mais Sting ne réagit pas.

De leur côté, les Exceeds arrivaient vers la fenêtre de chambre de la fée aux cheveux verts. Lecter toqua à la vitre et la jeune femme relevait sa tête en direction du bruit. La concernée levait les yeux au ciel et elle craquait lorsqu'elle percevait les yeux larmoyants de Frosh en face d'elle. Elle soupira puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Le chat en costume de grenouille se jeta dans les bras de Jade qui ne put retenir ses larmes :

—Il a agit comme un crétin, il te présente ses excuses...

—Je n'en veux pas de ses excuses... Il a été trop loin dans ses baisers et ses gestes.

—Je sais. Nous étions juste derrière quand ça s'est passé...

—Tu m'as manqué Jade, dit Frosh en pleurant dans ses bras, _tu reviens à la maison ? _

L'intéressée se mordit la lèvre et ce long silence en disait assez sur sa réponse :

—Non, répondit-elle, fermement. Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison, Frosh. C'est Fairy Tail, ma famille.

—_Mais... mais,_ tu seras en danger si tu restes là-bas ! avoua la grenouille en paniquant.

—En danger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Jienman me lancera une attaque ?

—Pas tout à fait. Des guildes illégales veulent ta tête, Jade. Rogue a peur pour toi !

—_Pff,_ alors pourquoi il n'a rien fait pendant que son frère m'a volé ce baiser ? Dis-moi ?

—Je... Je suis désolée... bafouilla, le chat rouge avec son haut bleu.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme laissa ses émotions sortirent, avant de tomber de fatigue et de s'endormir assise dans le coin de son lit. Lecter fut surpris de voir Rogue dans la pièce, mais avec sa magie de l'ombre il pouvait passer n'importe où. Le dragon de l'ombre prit la fée électrique dans ses bras et il la déposa en douceur sur son lit:

—On rentre à la maison, Frosh ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

—Elle ne reviendra pas... Elle ne... Elle nous déteste tous !

—Pas du tout, elle vous adore toi et Lecter. C'est nous, qu'elle déteste.

—Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra redevenir une famille, comme autrefois ? fit la grenouille.

Rogue sourit tristement :

—Non. Je ne crois pas, ça appartient au passé...

Lecter rejoignit ses deux amis. Ils partirent rejoindre le dragon blanc qui se trouva à quelques pas de la ville... Jade, qui avait fait semblant de dormir, laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues roses...


	7. Chapitre 6: Une journée aux sources P1

**Chapitre 6: Une journée aux sources thermales. ( Partie 1)**

**Note** : merci, à Almayen pour sa correction sans elle, je crois que je n'écrirais plus :)

* * *

À la guilde de Fairy Tail, Grey était toujours en caleçon et il n'avait jamais froid. Natsu était lui aussi torse nu devant les filles de Fairy Tail. Ils se battaient encore pour savoir qui était le plus fort, mais Natsu tomba le premier : il avait été intoxiqué par de la mauvaise nourriture de la veille, dans un restaurant bas de gamme. Grey avait un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Il alla rejoindre Juvia qui le dévorait du regard au loin. Le mage de glace n'avait pas choisi d'aimer la mage de l'eau, mais il faisait des efforts pour être agréable avec elle et Juvia était contente de ses attentions. Cependant, le mage de glace n'avait toujours pas vu Lucy et Jade dans la guilde, ce matin. Il se posait la question de la raison de leur absence, surtout qu'Erza, Wendy et Kanna n'étaient pas là non.

Les filles n'étaient pas à Fairy tail, mais elles étaient toutes chez Lucy pour la réveiller. La fée aux cheveux flamboyants montra le maillot bain à la blonde qui venait juste de tomber du lit à cause des hurlements des filles. De l'autre côté, Jade fut réveillée par le geste de la brune qui poussa son doigt dans sa joue droite. La jeune fée la fusilla du regard et grommela en ayant une voix furie :

—KANNA ! hurla la jeune mage, tu ne voyais pas que je dormais ?

—Si, mais je voulais t'embêter car tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil !

—Tu es chiante, Kanna ! fit la concernée, j'étais en plein sommeil !

—Ouais, mais nous allons au spa aujourd'hui avec les filles, tu viens avec nous !

—P_as question_ ! Je n'ai pas le moral ! grommela la fée en provoquant son aura jaune.

—Pas la peine de faire ta pleurnicheuse avec moi, annonça -t-elle en la sortant du lit, allez !

« Putain, fait chier ! » pensa la fée aux cheveux verts « Pour une fois, que je pouvais être seule dans mon coin ! Il fallait que les filles viennent chez Lucy ! Je ne voulais pas sortir... le baiser de Sting m'a un peu agacée et je suis encore du mauvais poil, ce matin. C'est la première fois que Kanna me parle d'aussi près . Et si je savais quelque chose sur mes origines et sur mon père... Mes soupçons se posent sur Gildarts, mais je peux me tromper car Kanna est sa fille, donc... c'est impossible ! » pensa Jade, _son esprit toujours embrouillé par la fatigue._

Soudain, l'ivrogne mit son pouce sur le front de la fée.

—Tu réfléchis trop, le spa te fera du bien Jade Fluffy...

—Je réfléchis trop ? Dis-moi d'abord, pourquoi tu me parles ? C'est si,soudain..

—Jade ! appela Levy, en sautant sur son lit, tu n'es pas encore prête ? On va au SPA !

—A la source thermale de la ville ? Pourquoi pas...

—Tu n'as qu'à mettre l'un des miens, proposa la brune, on a les mêmes mensurations pratiquement..

Jade rougit et prit le maillon bain jaune de Kanna qui était gentille avec elle pour une fois.

—Merci, Kanna..

—Je t'en prie, habille-toi, tu es la dernière.. Tu viens, Levy ?

—J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle, en sautant du lit, on t'attend Jade..

La fée fut surprise pas le geste gentil de la fille solitaire et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle était encore sous le choc à cause d'hier soir, mais aller aux sources thermales sans les garçons... Jade adorait cette idée au fond d'elle. Surtout que Luxus ne pouvait pas la voir dedans et cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup au fond d'elle. La fée de l'équipe de Natsu, enfin prête, rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà dehors devant la porte. Il y avait Erza, Juvia, Lucy qui lui sourit, Kanna et Levy. Mirajane n'avait pas pu venir avec elles parce qu'elle s'occupait du bar et des missions en cours sur le tableau d'affichage de la guilde Fairy Tail. Jade rejoignit la bande et elles partirent toutes en direction des sources thermales sans les garçons. Du moins, pour l'instant... Elles ne le savaient pas encore, mais les garçons allaient les rejoindre en fin de journée pour leur faire une surprise.

Arrivées à destination, Erza déposa ses affaires dans le vestiaire des femmes. Elle activa son armure magique pour se changer rapidement et Jade saignait un peu au niveau de sa narine droite en percevant la reine des fées vêtue de cette manière-là. La mage électrique essuyait le sang avec l'aide de sa main et elle s'essuyait rapidement à l'intérieur de son short car elle avait un peu fantasmée sur Erza en la percevant comme ça. Tout le monde était en maillot de bain sauf elle.

Rapidement, Jade s'en allait pour prendre ses affaires de rechange tandis que les filles étaient déjà dans les eaux chaudes des sources thermales. La jeune femme n'avait pas hâte de les rejoindre de suite car elle était encore préoccupée par le baiser fougueux de la veille de Sting. En y repensant, elle posa son pouce sur le bas de sa lèvre et elle laissa échapper un bref soupir d'ennui dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Jade était complètement perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les voix de Sting et de Rogue dans les vestiaires des hommes. Soudain, une aura jaune fit son apparition autour d'elle et le dragon blanc put sentir sa présence. Il se retourna et Rogue aussi, l'air surpris.

—Vous m'avez suivi ! Je rêve ! s'écria une voix.

—H_eyyyy !_ On ne t'a pas suivi. Je t'assure. Calme-là, Rogue... Elle a activé son aura...

—Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre, mais je veux savoir pourquoi...

—Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Rogue, en étant plus calme que Sting.

La fée détourna son regard car la serviette de Sting se glisser légèrement devant elle.

—On est venu ici pour ce détendre. C'est involontaire. Crois-moi.

—C'est ça. En plus, vous n'êtes pas là par hasard ? Hein ? Lecter me l'a dit...

—Oui, c'est vrai. Mais oublions cette histoire, d'accord ? souffla Sting. Je te demande pardon..

—C'est trop tard Sting, tu m'as blessée et je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Le dragon blanc eut une expression de rage, mais il ne répliqua pas devant la fée aux cheveux verts qui se contrôla de nouveau avec l'aide de Rogue. Le dragon de l'ombre eut toujours un contrôle de bienveillant envers elle, mais la jeune mage se méfiait encore de son jumeau, Sting qui la fusilla du regard.

—Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi bornée Jade ! pesta le blond, en se mettant en face d'elle.

—Parce que. Je ne suis plus la « Jade » que vous avez connu les garçons. C'e_st un fait._

—Certainement, mais... bafouilla Sting en tenant sa serviette, il faut qu'on se voit en privé...

La conversation coupa court lorsque les garçons aperçurent Luxus Draer derrière la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas. Tout à coup, elle sentit une grosse main qui se posa en haut de son sein gauche et elle comprit aussitôt que s'était Luxus qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Le dragon de la foudre resta impassible et froid en face d'eux et ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs coups en voyant les autres membres de Fairy Tail qui se trouvaient derrière Jade. La jeune fée tourna sa tête vers la sienne et elle remarqua aussi Gajeel, Natsu, Grey et panthère Lily.

—Ils te cherchent des noises ? demanda le dragon d'acier.

—Non, ça va. Merci, Gajeel. Luxus ?

—Ouais ? répondit ce dernier, en ayant un sourire de vantard.

—Retire ta main de ma poitrine ou ça va mal se finir, d'accord ?

Luxus retira sa main de la poitrine de Jade qui devint rouge à cause de lui et elle fit volte-face envers les garçons. Natsu regardait encore la démarche de Sting qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, mais ne fit rien. Ils s'en moquèrent d'eux et pourtant quelque chose lui perturba et le fit savoir à sa meilleure amie qui eut une drôle d'expression sur la figure.

—Pourquoi ils étaient là ?

—Ils allaient partir de toute façon, puis je m'en fiche. Je suis ici pour me détendre.

—Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es bien trop calme sachant qu'ils font partis de cette guilde..

—Je m'en moque, Natsu. Le passé appartient au passé. C'est tout.

Gajeel croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue devant Luxus qui posait un regard dubitatif sur Natsu qui insista pour avoir une réponse de la jeune mage, mais Grey le stoppa :

—Ca suffit tes questions Natsu, putain ! commenta le mage de glace, en lui donnant un coup.

—Tu vas où, Jade ? demanda le blond en la regardant.

—Me changer.

—Ok, je viens avec toi. insista-t-il.

—Pas question, pervers...

Jade lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui tourna le dos pour aller dans les vestiaires des femmes. Au loin, une ombre malveillante les observa. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la jeune femme aux pouvoirs des éclairs. Personne ne put la voir car elle pouvait manipuler les ombres aussi bien que Rogue, mais celui-ci n'était pas à l'origine de celle-ci. Luxus, lui, n'était pas convaincu par les réponses de la protégée de Makarof et il posa son pouce sous son menton, en réfléchissant.

—Tu n'as pas l'air d'être convaincu.

—Je l'a connais depuis tellement longtemps, je suis inquiet pour elle.

—C'est sûr, mais pourquoi elle dirait le contraire ? C'était des Saber Tooth ?

—Ouais et ça me laisse perplexe cette histoire.. Je trouve ça étrange que des Saber Tooth traînent dans le coin à Magnolia. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je vais la rejoindre... informa le dragon slayer en étant plus sérieux que les autres..

—Ok, nous allons rejoindre les filles. Elles vont être surprises ! se venta Natsu, en sautillant. G_o, go, go, go !_

—Hum...Mh...

A ces mots, le dragon de la foudre s'en alla rejoindre la fée protectrice de Fairy Tail. Il savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'il avait vu les deux membres des Saber Tooth en face d'elle. Il y avait anguille sous roche selon lui et le blond voulait mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Il ne portait qu'un maillot de bain de couleur violette et son torse était dégagé, permettant de confirmer que Luxus était quelqu'un d'impressionnant et de viril. Cela avait fait fuir les deux jumeaux qui ne voulaient pas se battre contre lui pour l'instant. Gajeel et les autres étaient devant les filles et Levy se cachait derrière Kanna, car elle avait honte de son corps. Cependant, Erza détenait un regard délicat, mais ne faisait rien pour protester.

Du côté de Jade, celle-ci avait eu du mal à rentrer dans le maillot de bain de Kanna car sa poitrine était la même que celle de la fée, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dedans. C'était trop provocateur pour elle et la jeune femme cachait son corps avec l'aide d'une serviette rose-bonbon. La jeune femme, trop préoccupé par son corps, ne remarqua pas la silhouette de l'ombre qui commençait à prendre forme derrière sa cheville. Lorsque Jade bougea son pied gauche, une main sortit du carrelage marron, mais celui-ci ne put l'attraper car la mage avait changé son pied de place. Malheureusement, l'ombre fut interrompue par la voix grave de Luxus Draer et se cacha de nouveau sous terre comme un fantôme...

Jade n'osa pas se retourner parce qu'elle avait encore des joues roses, mais Luxus s'en ficha et il se trouva à cinq mètres d'elle. Le grand blond se sentait vulnérable en la voyant comme ça et il ne devina même pas l'intrus qui se décela dans la même salle qu'eux.

—Regarde-moi, petite tête !

—Je ne peux pas. Je me sens très embarrassée...

—Regarde-moi, insista-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Tu es belle, pourquoi tu te caches ?

—Parce que... Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans le maillot de bain de Kanna, c'est ridicule !

—Tu es très belle sans cette serviette autour de taille. Allons rejoindre les autres, d'accord ?

La concernée acquiesça la tête et ils quittèrent les vestiaires et l'ombre refit surface :

—Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, sale garce ! Marmonna une voix masculine qui se cacha encore dans l'ombre des sources thermales. On obtiendra vengeance de notre guilde illégale grâce à toi, vermine !

À ces mots, la silhouette se forma en une ombre plus que banale et attendit sagement que la mage électrique soit seule pour l'attraper car avec tous les dragons slayers à ses côtés s'était penne perdu pour lui qui était seul sur un terrain ennemi. Il repartirait à la charge pour fouiller les points faibles de la jeune femme. De leur côté, Jade et Luxus arrivaient enfin devant les autres qui les attendaient depuis des lustres. En ayant un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres, Luxus poussa son amie dans la source thermale qui recracha une gorgée d'eau par sa faute. Ensuite, elle fusilla du regard le grand blond tandis que les fées éclataient de rire. Le dragon de la foudre rejoignit les autres dans l'eau chaude et ils s'amusèrent tous ensembles. Wendy était la seule enfant du groupe et elle s'éloigna des adultes avec Carla qui détestait l'eau. L'ambiance était enfin là...

* * *

**Note bis** \- merci, pour vos favs, vos follows et reviews ! Encore, désolée pour le manque des mots, ça bugg...


	8. Chapitre 6 - Une journée aux sources P2

**Chapitre 6: Une journée aux sources thermales. ( Partie 2) **

**Warring: T / M**

* * *

**Note : merci, pour vos retours sur cette histoire qui me tient à coeur ! Les loulous ! Merci, du fond du coeur ! Il se peut qu'il manque des mots, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, pardonnez-moi, les chatons~**

* * *

Wendy était là assit seule dans son coin à l'écart des jeunes adultes qui s'amusaient en binôme tandis que l'enfant dragon câlinait Carla au bord de l'eau. Lucy était avec Natsu, Erza se retrouvait toute seule avec Kanna puisque Levy en profitait aussi de laver le dos à Gajeel qui avait apprécier ce moment intime. Puis, Grey était en duo avec la femme de l'eau et il ne restait que Jade et Luxus qui étaient dans une autre source thermale. Fried n'était pas venu avec Evergreen car celle-ci avait rendez-vous avec Elfman pour se faire pardonner de son ignorance qu'il avait eu envers elle depuis quelques jours à cause de ses inquiétudes envers la fée jaune de la guilde.

Lorsque la fée aux éclaires électriques se trouvait toute seule avec Luxus dans un bain chaud cela donnait des pulsions qu'elle n'avait pas connu autrefois. Ce n'était pas la même chose et la mage devenait rouge pivoine à cause de la vapeur qui devenait de plus en plus chaud. La journée était presque terminée et l'état de Jade ne s'était pas arranger. Le dragon avait mis sa main sur sa joue et son coude touchait le bord de la source thermale, l'air impassible. Il n'osait pas montrer ses sentiments envers elle car s'était trop tôt selon lui. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal, mais elle ne le savait même pas. Toutefois, Luxus la regarda avec un air dur sur le visage et elle fit la moue en face de lui.

—Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui ne fit aucun effet au grand blond.

—Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été aussi proche. En fait, ça fait drôle...

—Tu as raison. La dernière fois, c'était au Palais de la foudre. La maison que tu avais construit...

—Ouais, je sais..D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela...Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? À ce moment précis ?

La fée avala la salive et ignora la remarque de Luxus qui fit une bouderie.

—Hey ! Tu m'ignores encore! Je te signale !

—Oh, c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris avec toi...se moqua-t-elle.

—Ne me cherche pas! L'avertit-il, en se dirigeant brusquement vers elle et en lui prenant la poignet.

—_Hgu.h.._.Tu me fais mal espèce d'idiot ! Tu es trop près de ma poitrine ! Luxus !

—Réponds-moi..Je sais que tu as eu ce genre d'impression, pas vrai ? C'est rare, mais ça arrive...

—C'est vrai, avoua la fée en étant un peu offensé par le grand blond, je l'ai senti...

—Enfin, je commencer vraiment à perdre patience, termina le dragon de la foudre en étant près d'elle.

Le torse du blond toucha maladroitement la poitrine de la fée verte.

—La situation est vraiment gênante, Luxus..commenta-t-elle, en ayant la voix éraillée.

—Tu as senti mon Lacrima et ça, c'est très rare Jade. Ne fait pas semblant sinon je m'approche...

—Très bien, comme tu insistes beaucoup. Oui, j'ai ressentie une vague d'émotion, mais ce n'était pas les miens, mais les tiens Luxus. Puis, je sais que tu es un dragon slayer...

—Ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, je préfère que les autres ne soient pas au courant...

—Tu as insisté pour que je te le dise Luxus...Puis, tu redeviens incontrôlable !

—Ce n'est pas vrai ! constata-t-il, en touchant la poitrine provocante de la fée qui bondit sur lui...

—Hum, gémit-elle, en sentant la douleur au bout de sa poitrine, tu es brusque Luxus ! Se plaignit-elle.

—Je sais, mais je suis brute de pomme et ça tu le sais déjà non ? Ensuite qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti d'autre au Palais de la foudre ? Insista encore le grand blond musclé en pénétrant dans les yeux.

Jade rougit car ils furent trop proches pour y réfléchir sereinement. Elle secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et elle ne voulait pas en dire plus à propos de cette vague d'émotion qui les entourèrent.

—Çà devient trop gênant et il commence a faire froid dans l'eau...souffla, la fée en se retenant...

—Ouais, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi on se chamaille si souvent devant eux ?

—Je ne sais pas et puis, pour être honnête ta chaleur me fait du bien..se vanta le grand blond.

—Arrête de faire l'idiot!Puis, de toute façon, reprit-elle en fermant les yeux, tu voulais pas me blesser vraiment au Palais de la foudre ? Je me trompe ? _Luxus-San _?

Les yeux ronds du dragon slayer s'écaillèrent devant la fée verte qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Tandis qu'il était pétrifié par ces mots, Jade lui faisait une bise inattendu sur la joue droite de Luxus qui le réveillait aussitôt. La fée sortait de l'eau et le petit-fils du maître faisait de même. Il était presque minuit et tous le monde était en binôme, ce soir. Elle n'avait pas le choix de rester avec Luxus-san car tous les autres étaient occuper à faire des choses intimes avec les garçons sauf Erza et Kanna qui étaient des filles, mais Jellal ne pouvait pas venir à cause du passé parce qu'il aimait trop la reine des fées pour la faire souffrir encore. Puis, Kanna n'avait encore personne dans son cœur à part la bière et l'alcool. La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'elle se trouvait presque nu en face de cet homme musclé et baraqué. Il n'avait que son maillot violet pour cacher ses parties intimes. Tremblante, Luxus lui mettait une serviette rose afin qu'elle se réchauffait au chaud. Le dragon blond serrait Jade dans les bras et la mage verte fut interrompu part la voix de Warren qui lui parla par la pensée. Vexée, la fée lui rétorqua, sèchement.

« Jade, fait attention. J'ai vu des intrus qui sont dans le même endroit que vous. » L'informa-t-il.

—Warren, espèce d'idiot ! Il n'y a personne ! Tu me parles au mauvais moment, Warren ! Pesta, la fée en faisant un bond dans les bras du blond. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Siffla la fée.

—Il te veut quoi ce crétin de Warren ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occuper à se câliner ? Mentit-il.

« Calme-toi, Luxus ! Je vous mets simplement en garde contre quelque chose d'invisible..Je ressens sa magie, mais on n'y voit là...A la guilde, soyez tous prudents, ok ? » Annonça Warren, en terminant la télépathie.

Jade pesta encore et toujours envers Warren qui ne fut plus en liaison avec eux par la pensée. Le dragon souffla et reprit la parole en mettant son pantalon. La fée serra son poing gauche et grimaça de frustration tandis que Luxus se dirigea vers elle, tendrement. Elle ne réagit pas et il lui caressa les cheveux verts.

—Warren s'en balle toujours rien. Arrête de paniquer, ok ? Petite-tête ? Souffla, le blond en soufflant près de son oreille et elle frémit. Jade ? Tu es avec moi ?

—Je..._mh._.Oui, je suis avec toi Luxus, seulement je pense que Warren a raison...

—Tu le penses aussi qu'on est pas seul à cet instant ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je sens qu'on nous observe en secret...Je me trompe ? Vaurien ! S'énerva, le grand blond en cassant les oreilles de la fée.

—Hihihih, vous en avez mis du temps pour me flairer ! Se venta, l'individu dans la pénombre...Dire que j'ai à faire à deux dragons, c'est triste ! Se moqua, un ancien ennemi de la guilde, en pouffant de rire.

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea et Luxus crut entendre « _deux dragons ?_ » Cela ne fut impossible, car Jade n'était pas comme lui. À moins qu'elle ne le savais pas qu'elle fut comme Gajeel ou encore Natsu, Wendy et Luxus. La fée secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et riposta sans l'accord du petit-fils du maître. Il cria après elle qui ne l'écouta pas.

—Tu fonces dans le tas, espèce d'idiote ! Tonna, le dragon de la foudre, en activant son pouvoir de dragon derrière elle.

Jade reçut un violent coup de poing sur son visage et elle tomba violemment sur le carrelage blanc du bâtiment du spa qui eut des secousses un peu partout selon l'individu. Fou de rage Luxus jeta un regard sombre envers Kageyama qui pouffa de rire. Ce dernier jeta son regard sur la jeune femme qui eut du mal à se lever et en profita pour lui donner un dernier coup fatale. En lui donnant un immense coup de pied dans les reins Jade tomba la tête la première sur le sol et Happy perçut la scène au loin. La mage électrique ne se releva pas après avoir reçu un tel coup derrière son postérieur.

—Elle n'est pas si douée que cela la dragonne...

—Arrête ton char, elle n'est pas une dragonne ! Répliqua, le blond à la voix tonique.

—Bien sûr que si, sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas encore._..Pas vrai ? Sale, peste _! AH, oui. Elle ne peut pas me répondre, je l'ai battu...Se venta Kageyama en ayant un rictus mauvais sur le coin des lèvres.

—Il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de se venter espèce de minable qui attaque par derrière ! Tu vas me le payer! Le menaça Luxus-san en crachant de la foudre en direction du méchant qui esquiva son attaque d'éclaire en sautant sur le bord.

Le chat volant atterit vers le visage abîmer de la fée qui fut gravement blesser par les coups de cet individu qui maîtrisait la magie de l'ombre comme Rogue. Luxus-san regarda Happy au coin de l'oeil et l'Exceed fut tétanisé de la voir ainsi. Il pleura.

—Happy, comment vont les autres ?

—C'est la pagaille, Jade réveille-toi !

—Emmène-là, loin d'ici, ok ? Happy ? Je ne veux pas la voire dans cet état, ok ?

En acquiesçant la tête l'Exceed souleva Jade avec difficulté car elle fut plus lourde que Natsu pour le vole. Blessée, la jeune mage ne put entendre la voix agressif de Luxus qui se trouva au loin. Happy évita les attaques et l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment avec obstacle. Un autre homme se trouva pencher en haut des arbres du « _spa de Magnolia _» et un sourire mauvais se lut en lui. Il jeta la pierre sur le chat de Natsu qui tomba violemment au sol, assommé. Des boom se firent entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Warren alerta maître Makarof sur la situation. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Jade et des autres. Makarof grimaça de colère et la barmaid fut inquiète pour ses amies.

—Warren tu ne peux vraiment plus les contacter ? S'enquit, de répondre le vieux en grimaçant.

—Non, maître. Il y a un bouclier qui protège le bâtiment. Ou vas-tu Fried ? Reprit, le télépathe.

—Je vais aider mes amis ! J'ai été vache avec Jade, ces derniers temps hors qu'elle m'avait sauver au Palais de la foudre. Je ne vais pas rester planter ici hors que mes amies sont en danger ! S'énerva-t-il.

Makarof ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et EverGreen suivit Fried pour la bataille qui avait commencer dans à la source thermale. Ils coururent en direction du grand bâtiment blanc avec des briques jaunes et un bouclier rouge entoura les lieux. La magie de Fried ne marcha pas à cause d'un sortilège puissant et pareillement pour la fée verte qui fut inquiète pour son amie Jade Fluffy. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux et virent Wendy qui courut vers eux, essoufflée.

—Wendy ! Que se passe-t-il? Tu es sérieusement blessée !

—On...on nous attaquer pendant qu'on été détendu et les autres sont en difficultés...

—Ou sont Luxus et Jade ? Reprit, Fried en s'énervant sur la petite qui eut des yeux brillants.

—Je ne sais pas...Bafouilla-t-elle, en tombant dans les bras de la fée verte. Je ne les sens plus...

Fried grimaça de dégoût et tapa sur le bouclier. Au côté de Luxus, ce dernier se battit avec arrachement et Kageyama poussa les meubles derrière son dos. Affaibli, le dragon de la foudre se retrouva sous les décombres des vestiaires pour femme. Kageyama en profita pour s'enfuir et rejoignit son autre camarade qui l'attendit avec impatience à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Dedans, Luxus se releva avec agacement car il n'a pas exploité toute sa force envers ce mage d'ombre et il fut blesser dans son orgueil. Son bras a été touché gravement et il entendit la voix de Levy qui tint Gajeel derrière lui. La fée des mots eut des yeux presque larmoyants.

—Luxus-san tu vas bien ? Demanda, la petite fée en tenant Gajeel, épuisée.

—Non, ça ne va pas. _Putain, _on s'est fait carrément massacrée en si peut de temps ?

—On n'a rien vu venir. Un type se cacher dans l'ombre et nous a attaquer un par un...

—Il en voulait après Natsu et de Jade, apparemment. L'informa, le dragon d'acier en ouvrant un œil.

—Fait chier, putain ! Gronda Luxus en s'entourant de son aura jaune. Je ne suis qu'un incapable !

—Ne dit pas ça ! On a tous été surpris par cette attaque soudaine envers notre maison. Fit, Gajeel.

—Grey ? Appela Levy, comment va Juvia ? Lui, demanda-t-elle en étant inquiète pour tout le monde.

—Pas la forme. Je vois qu'on s'est fait tous attaquer par le même type, non ? Ou je me trompe ? Glosa, le mage de la glace qui fut toujours énervé par les événements. Quand ce n'est pas Lucy qui se fait enlever c'est Jade...Pesta, ce dernier de mauvaise humeur...

Luxus tapa son poing contre la paroi et un crac se fit entendre. Son bras se craqua encore et il ne gémit pas devant les autres même s'il souffre intérieurement. Le bâtiment commença a trembler de tous les côtés et les membres de Fairy Tail sortirent un par un par et Eza fut la plus touchée. Natsu porta la reine Titania sur les épaules et Lucy fut la seule qui n'avait pas d'égratignure dans l'ensemble de l'équipe. La salamandre grimaça de colère envers ses camarades qui firent tous des têtes l'enterrement tandis que le bâtiment s'écroula derrière eux. Grey eut le bras cassé lui aussi et Juvia fut mortellement toucher par une morsure de l'ombre et eut beaucoup de fièvre. Ils allèrent tous à la guilde pour avoir les premiers soins de secours.

* * *

Selon vous aura-t-il de la baston dans les chapitres prochains ? :) merci, pour vos retours cela me touche beaucoup :)


End file.
